Starstruck
by kingdom.ruler.kayla
Summary: You're just a shy nerdy nineteen year old waitress working at BreadstiX and suddenly your whole world changes when you have an encounter with a beautiful blonde diva from the reality series, Glee. Brittana. AU. Rating may be changed to M later on..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Brittana fanfiction. Hope I do the two justice. On to the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I wish I owned Glee, then I could make it all about Brittana...**

* * *

It's 7:02 a.m. on a cloudy Sunday morning in November and you adjust the thick rimmed glasses on your face as you wipe down the tables at BreadstiX while you listen to your co-worker, and best friend, Sam Evans, going on about the latest God of War game. You two are the only ones among your friends who occasionally geek out over new games or comic books and as such, it totally isn't weird to hear you both talking about fictional characters.

Sam would often do impressions of characters that you both admired even though he knows it annoys you. He had, on more than one occasion actually gotten you to laugh – mostly because of the way his huge lips would flop out each time he used a different accent or spoke a different way. You swore he came from a colony of Trouty Mouths.

Back in high school, you would often tease him relentlessly about his huge lips but now you've sort of toned that down. You realize that your mean words actually hurt him and so you refrain from using it from time to time. You have a tightknit group of friends - Puck, Sam, Lauren and Tina. You were all in the small William McKinley High School show choir called the New Directions and you sort of stuck together since then.

You're totally shy and sort of reserved when it comes to others but with your friends you're a total dork and they love you for it. Your 'coming out' in high school was hard as your first secret girlfriend, a blonde Cheerio named Rebecca, announced it to the entire world the very day after you both had kissed and you asked her to be your girlfriend. You should have known that they were just setting you up as the Cheerios were nothing but slimy faced bitches with all the good looks.

Even though your friends tried to warn you about getting involved with the girl, you were blinded by your attraction to her. You'd practically ogle her whenever you got the chance and to pass up an opportunity when you thought she was actually interested in you was the last thing you'd ever do. You knew the other Cheerios had a sneaking suspicion you were gay because you didn't cover up your dreamy sighs and stares at Rebecca as well as you thought you did. Because of this, they would often throw harsh insults your way and joke about your geeky appearance.

So when said girl practically pounced on you and kissed you senseless one day after you stayed back at school to attend comic book club, you were on Cloud 9. She was your first girl kiss and you were over the moon that she felt the same about you. You both went out that evening and had an honest heart to heart and you told her that you were a lesbian while she told you she was bisexual.

You knew you and your friends were basically at the bottom of the social pyramid – what with being in a show choir and comic book club, yet within those twenty-four hours where you allowed yourself to get used to having Becca (yes you'd given her a nickname already) as your girlfriend, you never once questioned her motive. And now, looking back, that was very stupid of you. After Rebecca had practically forced you out of the proverbial closet the next day at school with video footage of you confessing that you're a lesbian, the bullying got worse and the daily slushies that would be tossed in your face had increased from one to two and as such you had to walk with two extra shirts to school every day from then. (The school did not recognise slushies as weapons.)

You thought you were practically in love with Rebecca and she broke your heart so badly you closed up and refused to even utter a single word for days on end. Whenever Rebecca saw you in the hallways she and the Cheerios would make it a show to see who could make you blush the most. They would tease you in the worst ways, practically strutting down the corridor and swaying their hips when they knew you were looking and making obnoxious kissy noises at you.

When you told your mom about your sexuality she did not even bat an eye. She told you she had known for quite some time and that you were her little girl and she loves every part of you. Your friends and the others in the New Directions accepted you whole heartedly and helped you through that difficult time in high school and till this day you owe them a debt of gratitude.

You knew you were considered a geek – what with all those high grades you'd get in school. But you weren't really interested in school per se – you were more interested in the clubs you belonged to. So when time came to choose colleges, you decided to take a year off – much to your mom's dismay. You only grew up with one parent, so you were a lot closer to your mom and she understood you but also wanted you to get a higher education. So after a bit of arguing, you began working at BreadstiX and had been for about eleven months now. Your year of _thinking_ was almost up and your mom expected you to choose a college.

Thing is, you're a geeky nineteen year old with big dreams of becoming a singer or a writer but you pushed those dreams aside as the harsh truth of reality set in – the world was a very competitive place and you felt like you could never make it in those areas. So you took a year off to work and decide on what you really wanted to do at college but even now with your free year almost up, you still had no clue…

"- but I can totally whip your ass at Call of Duty Santana." Sam continues his ranting and when you realize what he just said you whirl around so fast your long raven hair whips behind you and you swear you get whip lash.

"You did not just say that."

"Oh yes I did."

"Sammy boy, how many times have I beaten you in CoD? Hmm?" You smirk, because it's actually too many times to count. He chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"This is a new version San." And you raise an eyebrow at him because, when has that ever been an issue for you before? "There'll be new terrain, new ammunition. You won't have the upper advantage of learning the fields by heart before I can even start playing the game."

You just roll your eyes at him and continue wiping down the table tops as Sam's voice drones on and on about how he could beat you at CoD – you scoff, a_s if._

* * *

It's lunchtime at BreadstiX and it's totally not that busy at all, what with the few customers that are actually in the place at the same time. Plus you know all the locals; everyone in Lima knows everyone and so you have a lot of free time on your hands while on this job as only you, Sam, Tina and Puck are the only waiters and waitresses that were hired.

You, Puck and Sam are all sitting in the employee's lounge having lunch and talking idly about your new favourite shows and obsessions when the bell above the entrance to Breadstix chimes, signalling new customers. A second later, Tina comes bustling into the room and practically pounces onto the seat next to you looking like she couldn't possibly contain her excitement over something. When your conversation stops and you all give her inquisitive looks she smiles like a kid in a chocolate factory.

"Brittany S. Pierce and Quinn Fabray have just walked into BreadstiX!" Tina all but whisper shouts in your ear and you shove her away at arm's length before you turn to her with a confused look on your face. Because, who the fuck are those people anyways? And why is she so excited that they're here? Sam and Puck also seem to overhear Tina's admission and they jump up from the couch in seconds.

"Are you shitting me Chang?" Puck asks skeptically as Tina rolls her eyes at him.

"Come see!" She yells, and the three of them bolt out of the room and you reluctantly follow them towards the counter outside to see what all the fuss is about. They are totally fangirling like literally jumping up and down behind the counter so now they're all looking like fucking lunatics. Lauren saunters over to you all and even she has a big smile on her face as she gestures animatedly to the girls that have decided to grace BreadstiX with their presence.

"Holy fuck! Never thought I'd meet an actual celebrity in this fuck shit of a town!" Puck all but shouts and Lauren quickly slaps her hand over his mouth. Wait, celebrities? You turn to your best friend with an inquisitive look and see his head tilted to the side and you swear you see a little drool run down the side of his huge lips.

"Whoa, Brittany's even prettier in person." Sam gushes dreamily as your gaze follows his line of sight and falls on the tall blonde beauty that had just walked through BreadstiX with her equally blonde but shorter friend.

They were being escorted to the VIP section and you have to laugh a little because you know that that section has never once been used before, because celebrities _never _visit an out of the way place like Lima, Ohio and people in Lima are too cheap to pay for the VIP treatment. As your gaze lands on the taller blonde you feel your throat go dry and your heart rate double in seconds and you can't help it when your gaze ventures down her long blonde locks, shapely body and over her firm ass because really – that blue dress hugs her in all the right places – then down to her creamy legs and holy shit! They go on for miles! She's fucking gorgeous! As is her companion, Quinn. She's in a short black strapless dress and they both look like they just stepped off a fucking runway so it's no surprise that they manage to garner the attention of everyone who's dinning at BreadstiX.

"You've got some drool running down your chin there Lezpez." Puck taunts and his obnoxious comment somehow manages to snap you out of your hazy state of mind. You glare at him.

"Fuck off Puckerman." You flip him off, cause really, he takes every opportunity to poke fun of your sexuality – you know he just does it to annoy you and it's become a habit that you've learned to deal with over time. He even calls you his lesbro – you'll never understand 'Puck Logic'.

"Guess I don't blame you. She's fucking hot!"

"Puckerman." Lauren warns in a stern voice and you see Puck retreat inside himself a little bit as he tries to splutter out reasons why Brittany could never compare to Zizes's beauty. You chuckle. You have never seen Puck so undeniably whipped before.

"Um…so what are they famous for?" You utter your thoughts and suddenly four pairs of judging eyes are on you. "What?" You huff, and defensively fold your arms over your chest, because seriously, has everyone heard of these chicks _but _you?

"You don't know about Brittany and Quinn?" Tina asks you with a hint of displeasure and you turn to her with an annoyed look as you roll your eyes.

"No girl-Chang, now please stop bitchin at me and tell me who they are!" You all but half yell because your friends are looking at you like you're a mentally ill patient they need to tend to.

"Brittany and Quinn are on that new reality series we love to watch, you know, Glee?"

You raise your eyebrows at them because well…you've actually never really paid attention to the show in question when they all gather in your home to watch it on a Thursday night. You don't even know what that show is about; while they all gather round your TV you usually pick up whatever book you're reading that week and lose yourself in some fictional world.

"I…well…that's _your_ show, not mine." You reply bluntly and they all gape at you in disbelief. "I'm more of a book sort of girl." And really they should know this; you have two whole shelves dedicated to the awesomeness that is the Marvel universe in your room. And also another dedicated to different science fiction novels and Shakespeare. They know you love reading and you hardly if ever actually manage to watch something on TV when it's not related to the world of DC or Marvel Comics, Disney, Harry Potter, Narnia, Hunger Games, Star Wars, Pokémon (anything anime related) or Star Trek – and that's only _when_ you actually get the urge to watch something on TV.

"Brittany is the most famous on Glee by far. How far under a rock do you actually live bro?" Puck asks you bluntly and the others around you nod in agreement.

"Well I've never heard of this _Brittany_." You tell them and you see Sam's face contort in a funny looking way and you wonder why it's so hard to believe.

"I wonder what they're doing here in Lima." Sam questions and everyone seems to contemplate the question as their gazes drift back to the duo who are now seated and looking over their menus. "Brittany and Quinn are best friends so they mostly go everywhere together." Sam informs you.

"I hear they're both high maintenance bitches to work with." Lauren chimes in and Tina nods.

"I've heard that too. Their co-workers always complain about how impossible they are to deal with."

"Yep, Brittany's a nineteen year old diva." Sam says, his gaze raking up and down the girl's body. "She's been dancing since she was like nine and she's the most passionate dancer ever! She can dance like a fucking superstar."

"Girl's got moves. And Quinn's a part time model. What wouldn't I give to get into one of their pants?" Puck flops onto the counter as he dreamily stares over at the table both girls are at.

You don't know why, but your stomach clenches uncomfortably at the thought of Puck's grubby hands anywhere near or _on _Brittany's goddess of a body.

"Well, Puckerman, since you've put your charming man-whorish ways behind you for Zizes, I'd say your chances of getting into anyone else's pants are zero to none."

"Brittany would totally fall for me if I turned on the charm." He smirks and you roll your eyes because seriously, you really should not have encouraged him.

"Keep dreaming _Noah_." You tell him and he glares at you because using his first name is like taboo and brings out his bad side. You don't really know why you'd want to bring out his bad side; you just want him to stop objectifying the blonde beauty.

"Whoa jealousy alert…" Puck arches an eyebrow at you and you manage to somehow squeak out that you couldn't possibly be jealous because none of you have ever met Brittany and _you_ didn't know about her until she walked into BreadstiX five minutes ago. "Whatevs, girls dig the Puckerman, she could fall for me, you never know." He gives you a cocky wink.

"She'd never fall for you." You deadpan and cross your hands defensively over your chest because seriously, you do _not_ like the idea of Brittany anywhere near Puck.

"I'd tell you the same, because she'd never fall for a dork like you San."

* * *

"Go carry their orders!" Lauren hisses at you. And you roll your eyes at her and stifle a groan for the umpteenth time because really, your friends are really fucking pathetic and since they would fan-girl to the extreme if they so much as got to serve the celebrities, as the supervisor in charge, Lauren demanded that you do it.

She says that you seemed to be the most unfazed by their presence and really that could not be more false as you, in the space of the fifteen minutes that Brittany's been in BreadstiX, have totally managed to develop a monumental crush on her. You swear to yourself that you need to attain a Glee poster of her and Quinn ASAP even though the fact that they belong to a reality series would totally clash with the theme of superheroes adorning your bedroom walls but whatevs, you think it's worth it. Besides, you can totally imagine Brittany rocking a skin tight Catwoman outfit. You smirk to yourself.

You fix your glasses on the bridge of your nose and sigh heavily as you adjust your uniform and scoop up the Cesar's salads, red wine and water, and begin making your way over to the blonde beauty's table.

"Here's your order." You hear yourself say and you're surprised that you can actually form coherent sentences because the pair of ocean blue eyes that eventually meets yours makes your throat constrict and tingles generate in your tummy.

Yes she has blue eyes. Very deep blue eyes that you think you could get so very lost in.

"Thank you…." Her angel-like voice chimes and she trails off as her gaze drops to your chest and you swear she's checking out your boobs. "Santana," Your name rolls so effortlessly off her tongue and you're surprised and confused as you wonder how exactly she knows your name. Your gaze then drops to where her gaze was on your chest and you see your name tag, _of course_. You inwardly roll your eyes at yourself. You offer her a small smile and place both their salads and Quinn's water on the table, trying insanely hard not to let your gaze linger down Brittany's impressive cleavage before turning your back to leave. Her blonde co-star, Quinn, barely even glances at you before she's digging into her salad and resuming her texting. Brittany seems nice and you have no idea why anyone would classify her as a grade A bitch.

"Um, Santana?" You hear her angelic voice calling your name again and it's seriously the most beautiful thing you've ever heard. You gulp as your body freezes as if on command and you slowly turn around to face the blonde again. She's biting her lower lip and your gaze zeros in on the action because really, you are anything but straight and right now she's looking all kinds of adorable and it's sort of hard to keep your leering in check. Your heart melts a little when she tucks a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear and cocks her head a little to the side. "My wine?" She gestures to your left hand and realization dawns upon you as you face palm yourself when you see you were about to walk away with her drink.

"S-sorry about that." You tell her. You aren't usually this unfocused to actually manage to almost walk away with someone's drink. In the eleven months you've been working at BreadstiX you've never embarrassed yourself like this.

Then all hell breaks loose as you hesitantly take a few steps towards their table and manage to trip over your own two feet and the red wine goes spilling – All. Over. Blondie. You regain your footing at the last minute so you manage to not collide with the floor but you hear Brittany shriek as the cold drink drenches her pale skin from the neck of her form fitting blue dress down her front. Then in seconds she shoots up from her seat so she's now standing or more like towering in front of you. And boy is she tall; you have to gaze up a good two inches in order to look into deep blue eyes which are now ice cold and hard and glaring at you mercilessly. Of course Quinn decides to look up from her texting at this moment and she almost chokes on her drink as she stares at the giant red wine stain on Brittany's blue dress.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?" Brittany hollers, pointing an accusing finger at your chest. Your eyes go wide and you gulp audibly as you take a step back and she advances on you mimicking the step you took. You think this would actually be really interesting foreplay if she didn't want to kill you, because if you're being honest, angry Brittany is a huge turn on. "Do you even know how much this dress costs?! I did _not_ come all the way to Lima for this shit!"

Tina rushes over to your side and gives you a fluffy white hand towel and a cup of something she says is white wine to give to Brittany with instructions to _'Dab, not rub', _before she pries the empty wine glass away from your trembling hands and runs off again to the safety of the employee's lounge. But of course you knew that. You know what to do to get red wine out of someone's clothing.

You swallow hard as you shakily hand the towel and cup over to her, offering her a stuttered '_S-sorry' _before you turn around once again feeling all kinds of embarrassed. You would offer to help but she is seriously scaring you right now and you'd rather to just disappear behind the confines of the employee's lounge like Tina. But Brittany grabs your left hand and turns you back around to face her once more.

"Take me to the washroom!" She demands, blue eyes steely as her grip tightens on your forearm and you swallow thickly.

"I'll go with you Britt." Quinn offers as she proceeds to get up from her chair.

"No!" Brittany practically yells and now you are very conscious of your co-workers and all your nosey neighbour's eyes focused on you. "This is all _her_ fault!" She squeezes your hand harder and you feel your hand starting to shake because _fuck_, she is seriously strong. She's breathing heavy now but she clenches her eyes shut for a few moments and she manages to lower her voice when she turns back to you in order to mumble "Please take me to the washroom, Santana."

You're so surprised that she still remembered your name that you didn't realize when your feet began moving. You're starting to lose feeling in your arm but you proceed to lead her to the employee's washroom because she's a celebrity and you know for a fact the employee's washrooms are just as fancy as the normal ones but they offer a lot more privacy. Her hand slips down to yours and you grip it firmly, feeling the undeniable presence of tingles from the skin on skin contact as you lead her to the back of the closed off part of the restaurant with everyone's eyes on you and really, Lima is a small town and you know people will still be talking about this incident for weeks to come.

Once inside she immediately drops your hand, walks over to the faucet and proceeds to drench the white hand towel in water. You just stand there behind her, watching her like a creep in the mirror, feeling totally and overwhelmingly ashamed of your existence. Your heart is rightly drumming uncontrollably in your chest while the blonde beauty in the tight blue dress before you tries to focus on wringing the towel to try to get the stain off her dress.

"I-I'm s-sorry." You stutter out in the lamest way possible and her eyes connect with yours through the mirror and you swear her glare intensifies as you fidget with the hem of your white apron.

"This is what happens when I try to be nice to poor people." She all but grumbles and you roll your eyes at her because seriously, you didn't _mean_ to spill red wine all over her dress.

"Let me help you." You tell her firmly as you somehow manage to make your feet take you to her side and grab the cup of white wine off the counter.

"I think you've done enough for one encounter." She rolls her eyes at your attempt to help and you clench your jaw as you focus your gaze on the floor.

"Look, I-I know you don't want to ruin y-your dress,"

"Little late for that now huh." She scoffs and you feel the anger building up in your body and in one swift motion you pull the towel away from her hands. "Hey!"

"Answer me one question. H-how were you going to get the stain out?" You ask boldly, and she's staring at you with those beautiful cold blue eyes and your heart rate couldn't possibly go any faster.

"I don't have to say anything to the likes of you." She sneers as she attempts to grab the towel back from you but you take a few steps backwards out of her reach as she grabs for the towel again.

"Just answer the fucking question!" You feel your anger flare, cause really, she's fucking pissing you off and you just want to tend to her dress and get her the fuck out of here! She's a little taken aback that you actually have the nerve to use obscene language and shout at her like that but she scoffs and rolls her eyes before sighing heavily.

"I was gonna rub it with that towel but you're being a big asshole and won't give it to me." She huffs and her cheeks puff out in such an adorable way as she rolls her eyes at you for the millionth time.

"First of all, _wanky._" You smirk and she gives you a weird look, then a second later realization dawns on her and you see a faint splotch of red smear across her cheeks. You have no idea how the fuck you are managing to actually _form_ sentences around this stranger let alone _flirt_ with her and get her to blush without even knowing what she's in to. "And second of all, that would have totally ruined your dress."

"Can't ruin what's already been ruined now can't I?" She remarks cattily and you just shake your head at her as you move forward to place the drenched towel on the counter and take out some tissue paper from the dispenser.

She's looking at you intently with her hands folded on her chest like you're a puzzle she's trying to solve and you move closer to her and pry her hands away from her chest. You take the cup and pour the entire cup of white wine down her front which elicits an audible gasp from her and you place the tissue paper on her chest.

And really, you should have thought this whole _helping_ thing through because now you're privy to the white wine that is trickling down her pale creamy skin all the way down her cleavage and you have to supress the urge to moan out your desire to dip your head forward and remove it with your tongue. You watch as the tissue paper soaks up the white wine and then your fingers softly press between her breasts with the tissue and your gaze is really focused on where your tanned fingers are actually touching the side of her right boob.

You take a shuddering breath in and sink your teeth into your bottom lip as you place the soaked tissue on the counter and grab another one and begin to apply pressure to the stain that is slowly disappearing. You have to actually try with an insane amount of will power not to look at those enticing creamy white mounds of flesh. Which is hard because they are right in front of you for _fucks sake_, and you lick your lips and swallow hard before you look up to see her staring back at you with hooded blues and a quizzical expression on her face. And for a fleeting second you think that your fingertips grazing the top on her boobs is actually turning her on because her bottom lip is now trapped between her teeth and your head automatically goes to the gutter. But you quickly shake off the idea and you decide to tell her the reason why you would not allow her to rub the wine stain.

"Wine stains are something you do not wanna rub. Instead just apply pressure to the stain to absorb the liquid because if you rub on the stain it will weaken the fibres of the fabric and it will also help the stain to go deeper." You whisper, because really, your chest is practically pressing against hers from how close you are standing and you don't feel the need to talk at normal conversation levels.

She seems to consider your answer for a moment then she cocks her head to the side like a confused little puppy.

"So why did you pour more wine on me?" She asks in a whisper and you supress a chuckle as you look up at her with an amused grin.

"You can use white wine after red wine spills because the white one can neutralize the coloring agents in the red wine, so the stain will disappear."

"Hmm." She hums and you can tell that you've impressed her a bit. "Cool."

"It's logic. And chemistry of course." You smirk. "And voila! Your stain is gone!" You mentally give yourself a pat on the back for your fine efforts and you dispose of the tissues in the trash. You turn back to Brittany and see her scanning the dress for any more drops of red wine and then a small smile flits across her face but then her lips turn down into a scowl and her cold calculating blue orbs are back on you again.

"Now I have a big _white_ wine stain ON MY DRESS!" She all but hollers causing your eyes to widen as you take a few steps back.

"Whoa there! One problem at a time lady." You hold your hands up defensively because holy fuck! She must be bipolar or something if her mood shifted _that _fast.

"I demand to speak with your manager!" Her voice cracks as it goes up in volume and you feel the uncomfortable churning in your stomach returning because why the fuck can't she just leave and go get a new dress or something? So you tell her that the manager isn't around and she insists that it's all bullshit and you flinch from the intensity of her words. "Get me your manager or I swear I will have you fired!"

"So what if you get me fired?" You bite back. Because what the fuck is this bitch's problem? Just because she's a famous nineteen year old actress and dancer does _not_ give her the right to think that she rules the fucking world! Diva be _damned_, she's in Lima now, she can't cause much trouble.

"I'll get you fired or something _worse_ and believe me when I say that no place will be willing to hire you when I'm done with you." She glares those beautiful icy ocean blue daggers at you and you recoil into yourself, resuming your shy approach as you mutter how sorry you are for causing her distress. You then lead her outside to the restaurant's phone where you dial your manager and possibly seal your fate of getting fired or something _worse._

* * *

"Way to go San!" Puck high fives you and his huge hand actually palms your face and you growl at him as you make your way over to the rest of your co-workers in the lounge room. "I knew you wanted to get all up on that fine ass but spilling wine just to touch her boobs? _Classic._" He breaks out into a cocky grin as he ruffles your hair.

"Nothing happened." You say dejectedly as you proceed to adjust your glasses once more. "She wants to see our manager." You whisper as you feel your chest tighten.

"She's not going to get you fired is she San?" Tina questions as she hurries over to wrap you in a side hug. You bury your head in her neck as you feel the weight of the words weighing you down. Brittany could get you fired…or _worse_….whatever her definition of worse was.

"I don't know." You tell them truthfully. "I've gotta meet them upstairs in Mr Mason's office in five minutes."

"I'll come with you if you want me to Santana." Sam offers. And you knew he would, he's just too nice to leave you to go alone and face these hard things by yourself. You shake your head at him because really, you were the one who was clumsy enough to trip over your own two feet.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." You tell them and you really try to believe your own words as you remove yourself from Tina's embrace, take a deep breath, and start walking towards the stairs that would lead you to your boss's office.

* * *

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Should I continue this story? Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank ****Love-Brittana****, ****meshannen04****, Darla, filgleek, ****HeYa-GLeeK12**** and ****Gleekninjadolphin34**** for reviewing! You people made my day! Those reviews gave me motivation to write just that bit faster lol**

**And a huge thank you to all those who favourited and added this story to your story alert. I honestly posted this thinking no one would ever read it…**

* * *

**Disclaimer from first chapter applies.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

"-but Santana is one of my most loyal employees!" You hear Mr Mason's gruff voice argue from behind his office door and you feel the nervousness thrumming within your stomach.

"She verbally assaulted me and spilt wine on my one hundred and twenty thousand dollar _Armani_ dress!" You hear Brittany holler and your jaw goes slack.

Because, _holy fuck! _One hundred and twenty thousand dollars? Who the fuck pays _that_ much for a dress?

"I'm sorry Ms Pierce, can we work something out? I can arrange for Santana to pay you back the money."

"I don't want the money!" She shrieks as you place your trembling hand over the cool metal of the door knob.

"Calm down Brittany." You hear another voice in the room and you recognize it as Quinn's. "You'll get frown lines if you continue acting this way."

"Quinn you really aren't helping me right now!" Brittany snaps and you hear the sound of a chair scraping across the floor.

"Ms Pierce I truly am sorry about what happened." You hear Mr Mason apologize and you feel even worse about spilling wine all over the sexy bitchy celebrity. "Santana should be here any minute now."

You take that as your cue to enter and you swallow thickly as you take a deep shuddering breath and clench your jaw, willing yourself to open the door. The knob twists and you push the door open and suddenly three pairs of eyes are staring intently at you. You feel all the blood rush to your face and your cheeks grow warm under their heavy gaze.

"Ah, Santana." Mr Mason beckons you further into the room and it's only then that you realize you were standing as ridged as a post in the doorway. He offers you a small smile that doesn't quite reach his tired hazel eyes and that only serves to make you feel worse about the whole thing. Because you know he's a fifty nine year old man who hired you out of the goodness of his heart and you're stressing him out with this situation.

"Y-yes Mr Mason." You stutter awkwardly, and you allow yourself to hesitantly walk over to his big oak desk and sink into the chair he's offered you opposite him and the two celebrities. Mr Mason tiredly runs a hand through his semi greying brunette hair before he lets out a sigh and shakes his head.

Brittany's glaring blue daggers at you with her arms folded across her chest and Quinn is just looking on in what you can only describe as mild amusement laced with a tinge of sympathy.

"Santana, it has come to my attention that you spilt red wine all over Ms Pierce's outfit." Mr Mason states, arching an eyebrow at you as he gestures to Brittany's wet blue dress.

"Y-yes sir." You answer meekly. "But I didn't mean to! I helped get rid of the red wine stain!" You inform him quickly, because you just can't have him thinking that you'd willingly cause so much trouble in his establishment. "I'm really sorry! I- I tripped and, and…"

"I understand Santana." He informs. "But Ms Pierce would like some form of compensation."

"For the last time, I don't want any money." Brittany shakes her head as a soft sigh tumbles from her parted lips. Her cold electric blue eyes lock with yours and you feel your heart clench painfully in your chest because this blonde beautiful creature happens to hate your guts.

"Fire her, or I swear we will bring _so_ much bad publicity to your establishment that you'd be forced to close it down within a few days." Quinn states bluntly and you try to fight back the burning sensation behind your eyelids. Brittany shakes her head at Quinn and gives her a look and you're sure she wants to intervene because then her blue eyes are softer and she's looking at you in a way you can only describe as sympathetic. Quinn gives Brittany a nudge and a stern glare and you hear her tell her to _stop being such a big softie _and Brittany sighs in silent acceptance. You can't help but feel disappointed that she chose to side with Quinn on this.

"I –I…" Your boss stutters unprofessionally and you know that Quinn's got him cornered with that one. They are very influential teen celebrities after all and they could tear his establishment apart with one quick tweet about finding a mouse in their food even if they had no substantial evidence. He shoots you an apologetic look before he shakes his head and gets up from his chair. He walks over to you and you automatically shoot up from the chair you were rigidly seated on. "I'm so very sorry Santana." He places his comforting hands on your shoulder and you feel your body sag in response as your eyes dart downwards.

"It's okay Mr Mason. I'm the one who should be s-sorry." You tell him and you look up to see him regretfully shaking his head.

"You're a very good employee and I admire your work ethic." He tells you and you manage an awkward nod in response as you try with all your might to cease the water works that you know are coming. "It was nice having you here while it lasted." He says and really, a boss who actually gets to know _and_ care about his employees is a rare feat to find. You know for a fact that you'll miss working at BreadstiX.

"Thank you sir." You tell him as his hands slip away from your shoulders. You turn to Quinn and Brittany who are both looking at you with calculating eyes and you can't help it when a lone tear trickles down your cheek. You swear you see Brittany's face fall a little and then you become very conscious of the fact that she saw your teary eyes so you immediately look away and lift your glasses to swat at it with your trembling hand. You remove your apron and tell Mr Mason that you'll have the uniforms dry cleaned and dropped off by the end of the week. He tells you that that won't be necessary and that you can keep them before you give him a quick nod and a soft _'Bye'_ as you finally manage to move your feet to exit the room.

* * *

"Q that was really mean." Brittany pouts, as they both exit the manager's office and her eyes drift all over the long deserted corridor and towards the emergency exit at the far end. Her gaze falls on the Latina, Santana – she remembered her name because she had never heard of a girl with that name before, and it was strangely fitting. Santana was leaning with her forehead against the door of the emergence exit and her hand hesitantly placed on the doorknob. Brittany felt a tightening in her chest when she saw how crest fallen Santana looked.

"Yeah, well, she deserved it! She spilt wine on you Brittany. _Twice_." Quinn holds up two fingers for emphasis as she arches an eyebrow at her co-star. Brittany sighs heavily again as she scuffs her feet against the floor. "I'm willing to bet you didn't even know what form of compensation to ask for." Quinn gave her a knowing look.

"Yeah but, she didn't deserve to get fired…" The blonde bit her bottom lip as she gave her friend a sideways glance. "I feel really bad." she admits and Quinn sighs in annoyance as she places a comforting hand over the troubled blonde's shoulder. "I felt like I should have done something."

"Why?" Quinn gives her a funny look. "You've never managed an _ounce_ of sympathy for any of the underlings who tick you off on the set of Glee…or anywhere else for that matter." She states matter of factly and Brittany sighs defeatedly, Quinn knows her so well. "She's an ordinary _waitress_. You don't know her. You don't have to feel obligated to do anything B. I bet she can get another job in this grubby town." Quinn shrugs like it's a non-issue and Brittany's face just falls even more as she casts her eyes downwards and juts out her lower lip. "Remember, we're only here to scope out the place today. We're going back to New York tonight."

"I know but –"

"So stop pouting."

"I don't even care that much about this Armani dress! I have tons!" Brittany argues. "It's just that she made me _so_ mad!" She clenches her fists at her sides as she squeezes her eyes shut.

"Who cares?" Quinn asks. "What's done is done."

"We didn't have to get her fired."

"Stop pouting." Quinn commands as she places a finger beneath Brittany's chin to make her meet her gaze. "You look like a kicked puppy."

"Her big brown eyes were _so_ very sad Quinn." Brittany gives a sad huff as she folds her arms over her chest and focuses her gaze on the floor once more. Quinn raises a curious eyebrow at her friend.

"So she has big brown eyes huh?" Quinn smirks and Brittany's head automatically shoots up as she shakes her head at Quinn.

"I said she had big _boring_ eyes." Brittany averts her gaze and she cringes at her own lie.

"Do you like her?" Quinn asks bluntly as she tilts her head to the side like she's analysing her friend and then Brittany's eyes are automatically on her again.

"Just because I described her eyes you assume I'm a lesbian Quinn?" She all but whisper shouts at the shorter blonde.

"Nope, if anything you'd be bi."

"Fuck you." Brittany mumbles in annoyance. "I don't do women."

"Only when you're drunk right?" Quinn smirks and Brittany's cheeks turn a light shade of red because she definitely had had one too many one night stands and if the occasional random girl fell into that category she wasn't to blame – blame it on the alcohol.

"I've only had boyfriends, I've never had a girlfriend, and you know this."

"Yeah but I see you checking girls out all the time." Quinn states and Brittany feels her throat go dry. "And right now, you're acting like your whole world was crushed cause this strange random chick possibly hates you right now." Brittany felt her heart fall with that admission. She hadn't thought of that, the possibility of Santana hating her seemed all too real all of a sudden.

"Can't I be capable of human emotions Quinn?" She snaps and Quinn sighs as she puts her hands up in defence.

"Hey whatevs, I just didn't think dorky Latinas were your type."

"Fuck you. I don't like her that way."

"Whatever you say B." Quinn winks and Brittany growls at her in annoyance. "Anyways, let's leave this fucked up little imitation of _Olive Garden_ and try to find something entertaining to do in this depressing little town."

Brittany manages a soft sigh as she glances up at Quinn. "This place isn't all _that_ bad Q."

"The chicken in my salad was dry." She scowls at Brittany who rolls her eyes at her.

"The chicken was fine, as well as the breadsticks. I think the breadsticks here were _a lot_ better than Olive Garden actually_._"

Quinn scoffs. "As if!"

"You wouldn't know." Brittany tells her. "You refused the complimentary basket of breadsticks they offered you."

"No shit Sherlock." She rolls her eyes. "Like I was putting anything with _that_ much carbs in my body!"

"You work off carbs like they're nothing Quinn stop overreacting."

"No no no no no. _You _work off carbs like they're nothing because _you_ dance like a freaking goddess! _I _on the other hand can get fat if I even _look_ at a small slice of cheesecake!" She huffs and Brittany chuckles. Quinn was such a drama queen. "Anyways, the limo's waiting for us outside. So if you don't mind, I'd like to leave."

"I um…you go ahead; I'll be down in a minute." Brittany tells her as her gaze settles back on the sad raven-haired girl who was now sitting on the floor next to the emergence exit. She was sitting Indian-style with her arms folded across her chest and her eyes closed. Quinn followed her friend's line of sight and let out an annoyed huff when she saw the Latina.

"Fine, but if she tries to steal your purse you deserve it. You know what charity cases are like B." Quinn gives her a pointed look before she gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze and begins making her way down the steps.

Brittany stood rooted to the spot she was standing in after Quinn left, gazing at the girl who seemed to not have noticed her presence. She didn't know why, but she felt a slight twinge of nervousness taking over her stomach as she managed to propel her legs forward in the direction the Latina was seated. The clacking of her heels was muffled by the red carpet covering of the floor and for that she was grateful. It bought her some more time before she would be staring into those sad pools of brown again.

As she drew nearer she noticed that the Latina was no longer wearing her glasses. It sat idly on her lap while her hands remained folded across her chest. It was only then that Brittany was able to take in the soft contours of the girl's face.

She was beautiful; her eyebrows were scrunched up in the most adorable way the blonde had ever seen, her tanned cheeks were a bit flushed and her face was now framed by her long raven hair which she had taken out of its mandatory ponytail. It was then that she also noticed the undeniable trace of tear tracks that were still visible on the girl's face and she felt her chest constrict as she swallowed thickly.

She wasn't even sure why she felt this way or why she actually cared that she had hurt the girl but she wanted to at least apologize. When she was standing just mere inches away from the Latina all of a sudden those beautiful mocha orbs snapped open and upon seeing how close the blonde was she was visibly startled. Her eyes went wide and she automatically jumped up from the floor causing her glasses to tumble off her lap.

"Shit." She mumbled as she made a move to get it but Brittany had already bent down and picked them up.

"I'm…uh…" Brittany mumbled incoherently. Now that she was face to face with the girl it was only then that she realized that she had no idea what she actually wanted to say. So she settled for a "Sorry I startled you Santana" as she awkwardly held out the glasses to the girl who hesitantly reached out to take it.

The Latina mumbled a soft '_thank you'_ before she took the glasses and wordlessly put them on trying in vain to keep the pounding of her heart on par with acceptable heartbeat levels as Brittany's face came into focus.

Brittany had no idea what had possessed her to corner the girl like this but she was hoping to at least get some reaction from her. She saw Santana's jaw clench and her fists balled up at her sides and she reasoned that the Latina had every right to be angry with her – she had just gotten her fired after all.

"I…I wanted to-" But before Brittany could even finish her sentence Santana had already spun around on her heel and flung open the door of the emergence exit, long raven hair fluttering softly against her back as she willed her body to move out of the blonde's presence and hurriedly began making her way down the two flights of stairs.

Brittany stood there shocked for a while before she took a few steps closer to the door and looked down. She saw Santana at the bottom of the stairs pushing another door open which showered her body with the bright light of day leading her to the outside of the building.

* * *

"Apologized to your lady love?" Quinn taunted as her best friend slid into the seat on the opposite side of her with a crest fallen look on her face. Brittany gave her a subtle glare as she buried her face in her hands, looking rightly troubled.

"She ran away before I could even finish my sentence." She grumbled as she leaned back into the soft plush seat.

As the Limo pulled out of the BreadstiX parking lot, Brittany's mind was a blur of red wine, mocha eyes, tanned hands, raven hair and adorkable glasses. She swore that those sad beautiful mocha eyes were already etched into her memory as one that would haunt her for the rest of her existence.

"Come on B. Cheer up, we've got champagne." Quinn smirked, as she reached over to the mini fridge and took out the chilled bottle with mock reverence and held it up to her friend. When Brittany didn't even react she huffed in annoyance, put the bottle away and took out a water bottle. "She's just some random waitress; you'll probably never even see her again." Quinn reasoned as she took a sip from her drink. Brittany didn't know why that admission made her heart clench a bit but she shook it off. Quinn was right…she'd never see San-

"Then again we are coming back again in a month to film that mini arc for the show here…" Quinn mumbled and it was as if someone had now refreshed Brittany's memory of their little reconnaissance outing. "That was why we came here to check out the area in the first place." Brittany's goofy smile was now back on her face and Quinn gave herself a mental pat on the back for being able to cheer up her friend.

"It might be a very low probability but you just might see your girl again. This is a really small town after all." She teased as she stuck her tongue out at Brittany.

"She's not my girl." The blonde rolled her eyes as she swallowed thickly, ducking her head as she felt the undeniable tinge of red beginning to crawl up her cheek.

"Like hell she isn't." Quinn smirked as she raised an eyebrow at her friend. Brittany glared at her. "I'm just kidding B."

"Whatever." She mumbled as she focused her gaze outside the window. She didn't know why but her thoughts were solely on one thing and said person was currently walking down the side of the road they were now passing by, looking rightly pissed off as hell. Brittany felt a lump forming in her throat as the Limo zoomed past the Latina whose form was getting smaller and smaller the further and further they drove away.

Brittany knew that she could never forget her name though. She smiled idly to herself, but then her lips turned down into a sad smile because she might never see the girl again and that quickly morphed into an annoyed pout at herself for acting the way she did. She tiredly leaned her head against the window taking in the blur that was Lima. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the worried look that Quinn was shooting her from the other side of the Limo.

Santana was never going to leave her mind.

* * *

**Reviews give me the will of fire to carry on lol Please review and tell me what you're thinking. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to apologize for not updating sooner. I had two mid term exams this week and I've also got two more next week :/ So the next update will take a little while..**

* * *

**Huge thank yous to all those who reviewed! Because of you I found time during my studies to write this chapter piece by piece lol Thanks so much for that motivation. I couldn't believe chapter 2 got so much reviews. So as a little reward this chapter is the longest thus far.**

* * *

**Virtual hugs to all who favorited and added my weird story to story alert lol It still amazes me that people actually read this.**

* * *

**On a side note, Brittany is a diva in this fanfic. Keyword; _diva_. So that's the reason for her acting the way she does so far but of course that will change in small ways as the story progresses. And the side Faberry was personally requested by one of my closest friends. If it distracts from the normal story line then I apologize but I really don't think it does. And remember, this is an AU fanfic, so of course the personalities of the characters are going to be different.**

* * *

**Disclaimer from first chapter applies**

* * *

You're in your room, sprawled out on top of your blue and red Spiderman sheets with the lights off as you stare up at the ceiling. You had it covered with glow in the dark stickers of constellations since you were eleven and it always managed to calm you down when you were in a mood. You hear the soft _pitter patter_ of rain drops hitting the roof outside and you sigh heavily, as you take the pillow from beneath your head and cover your face.

It's been two weeks since you got fired, and the minute it happened, the circumstances surrounding it had spread through Lima like a wildfire. Even now people would still talk about it and you would even hear whispers behind your back whenever you were in public. An example being that time you were making a grocery run for your mom. You were in the alcohol section checking out various flavours of wine because your mom wanted to make a fruit cake, when you heard the inevitable tell-tale sounds of muffled laughter. You turned around to see two Cheerios who looked like seniors, standing about a foot away from you. One was holding onto a bottle of red wine and pretending to trip and pour it all over her friend.

Your face turned quite a few shades of red and you clenched your hands so hard against the bottle of wine you were holding you were sure you were going to get splinters in your palms.

It was times like these when you wished you had the gaze of Medusa. Or that you were able to shoot laser beams out of your eyes like Superman and Cyclops – that would be fucking awesome.

You thought all of the fucked up bullying you received on a daily would end after high school but now you were getting this shit from younger bitches – you reasoned that you really need to get out of this fuck shit of a town.

You thank God that there were only four people (who belong to the category of old or elderly), dining that day at BreadstiX and that they were totally and completely incompetent of owning or utilizing the full functioning capacity of a smartphone. And as such, no pictures or video footage of your unfortunate incident with the blonde bombshell actress had been taken and placed on the internet.

Ever since that day, your friends had been treating you like you were a ticking time bomb. They saw you retreat into yourself a little since that day you walked home all alone with a mixture of angry and sad tears streaking down your face. You had forgotten your purse with your cell phone and keys to your house in the employee's lounge and they couldn't contact you until work ended for them. You couldn't enter your own home without keys and so when they all came over later that night to check on you, they found you on the plush couch on your porch lying on your side fast asleep with dried tears on your face.

Since it was late, Sam picked you up, threw you over his shoulder and attempted to carry you to your bedroom – needless to say that startled the _shit_ out of you as you woke up disoriented and you started to flail your body in his arms and attempt to bite him for him to let you go.

After you had calmed down, the five of you settled on the couches in your living room and you recited the day's events to them. They all felt terrible and really bad for you, reasoning that that was too drastic of a punishment for a mistake. They thought you hated the celebrities and so they were even hesitant to mention their names. However, your crush on Brittany was anything but extinguished. You reasoned that if you didn't say her name or hear it then you could just forget about the blue eyed she-devil. Your friends even felt terrible for poor Mr Mason and understood why he did what he had done. After a half hour of chatting, they put the breadsticks they brought for you in the fridge and left because they all had to work early the next morning.

Your mom came home from working at the hospital later that night and found you asleep on the couch in the living room. She woke you to get you to go to your room and when she saw your red rimmed eyes she immediately wrapped her arms around you and asked you what had happened. You told her everything, how your day was progressing as per usual until those bitchy celebs showed up and got you fired. You effectively left out the parts where you found Brittany all kinds of hot and your fingers totally brushed over her boobs – that was TMI even for your understanding mom.

She let you sleep with her in her room that night – an event that occurs whenever you have a bad day and just want to hug your mom. She told you that you are a very smart girl and anyone in Lima would be lucky to have you as an employee because you strive to do your best at what you do. She even offered to help find you a new job and then the issue of college came up again.

You are honestly a bit intimidated of your mom's status in Lima – Maribel Lopez is a well-known doctor at the Lima Memorial Hospital and the best at that. You knew that both her and your Abuela had raised you after your dad supposedly walked out on your mom when she had gotten pregnant. She was a well-respected person in Lima and you didn't want to disappoint her with whatever you chose to do. So you told her that you definitely want to go to college, you're still deciding but you're a bit confused on what you want to do and she told you she got you some pamphlets from different colleges that you can check out. You thanked her and she told you that you should choose something that _you_ can see yourself doing, not what others expect you to do. She told you that she'd be proud of you regardless of what degree you chose to do.

You reason that you have one of the coolest mom's to ever grace planet earth.

Since your firing at BreadstiX, Mr Mason had called you a few times or asked your friends how you were doing. He felt really bad for what happened and was hesitant to hire you again for fear that the celebrities would somehow find out and tear his establishment apart. Your free employee's card to unlimited breadsticks was also revoked and that put you in a depressing funk. Because BreadstiX is the most heavenly place on earth which was responsible for your addiction to the soft, luscious, chewy goodness that was their signature breadsticks and you just _can't_ live without it. They know you'd practically marry the stuff if you could and so, your friends have been bringing a bag of free breadsticks over to you each time they visit – courtesy of Mr Mason.

You are eternally grateful to that pudgy elderly understanding old man.

You knew you were hardly making much conversation with your friends or giving them reasons to start and keep conversations going since you were fired. You couldn't help it – you've never been fired from a workplace like that before and you couldn't help over analysing the situation and thinking about different scenarios, wishing things had played out differently. Therefore, your friends had made it a point to visit you every day. You really didn't mind all the extra attention and they so expertly avoided any and all conversations involving their addiction to _Glee_.

You mentally thanked them.

Even Puck who is the most insensitive bastard of all when it comes to people's feelings manages to devoid all conversations of anything like getting fired, Glee, Brittany or Quinn related.

They still come to your house on Thursdays as per usual but you all either burst out into impromptu performances or watch movies – mostly horrors, they don't allow you and Sam the privilege to choose the movie as they have an irrational fear of being taken to nerd world, as they so politely put it.

You were still adjusting, and looking for a new job – but that was proving hard as the cold month of December was fast approaching and by some fucked up luck, most of the vacancies were already filled.

You got really desperate and even went to apply for the vacancy in "Sheets N things" but Terri Schuester, the supervisor in charge of things, seriously creeped you out the minute you walked into the store. She was sitting at the cash register cooing at a pregnancy pad with a huge maniacal smile on her face and stroking the thing with reverence – Needless to say, you now understood why Mr Shue, your Glee club teacher, had divorced her crazy ass and you ran out of there as fast as you could.

It was now the first week into the cold month of December and here you were, lying in your room with a pillow shoved over your head.

You hated feeling useless.

Sure you used your free time to brush up on some manga and comic book reading, and maybe even challenging Sam to some Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter trivia, but you were seriously becoming bored being home without anything to do. You groaned loudly before you threw the pillow aside and sat up on your bed. Looking over to your alarm clock, you saw it was only 7:01 pm and you rolled your eyes at yourself for even attempting to sleep.

You slipped on your soft Spiderman plush slippers as you grabbed your glasses from your side table and jump off your bed, grabbing the life sized teddy bear you had gotten from your Abuela for your twelfth birthday. You totally _love_ that bear and it was cuddle worthy weather after all – you only cuddled with your bear when your friends weren't around since the last time _everyone_ wanted to try cuddling with Felicia.

Yes you had named her that when you first got her and you didn't feel like changing the name now. Puck had teased you relentlessly about it but when he got to hug the big fluffy snow white Felicia, he totally fell in love with the bear and how soft she was. Even Sam wanted to borrow her. You had to threaten to emasculate their man parts for them to leave the bear alone.

You threw on a sweater and decided that you would go downstairs and make a cup of hot chocolate and brush up on a little Justice League. You picked up Felicia and held her tight to your chest as you attempted to walk down the stairs that lead to your living room. Once there, you sat the bear a top the couch and walked into the kitchen to find your mom already home brewing some hot chocolate. You smiled.

"Mami, I didn't realize you were already home." You tell her as you see her stirring two cups of hot chocolate. She smiles at you and beckons you towards the kitchen island where the hot chocolates are, looking totally delicious and smelling all kinds of awesome.

"I got off early tonight, thought you were asleep." She hums, as she takes up a third cup and begins pouring hot chocolate into it. She then plops five mini marshmallows into each cup and hands you one.

"I was trying to." You admit sheepishly as you take the handle of the cup from her, "but my brain won't shut up. It's still too early."

"Hmm, any luck job hunting today?" She asks as she takes a sip from her own hot chocolate.

"Um…not really." You frown, and she shoots you a sympathetic look. It's only then that you notice the third cup of hot chocolate and a quizzical expression flits across your face. "Mami, why are there three-"

"There's my beautiful niece!" You hear a familiar male voice from the corridor of the bathroom area and you whip around in time to see your uncle Ernesto walking into the kitchen. You smile at him as he makes his way over to you and you allow him to give you a bone-crushing hug.

"Your uncle, Ernesto came for an impromptu visit." Maribel tells you and you attempt to keep your hot chocolate from spilling as he pulls away. He smiles at you and ruffles your hair and you send a playful glare his way.

"I haven't seen you in so long San! Are you even growing anymore?" He quirks an eyebrow at you as he attempts to measure your height against his. You chuckle as you blow some steam out of your drink, taking a long sip as you plop down on one of the stools around the kitchen island.

"What are you doing here in Lima?" You ask him and he shoots you a playfully offended look.

"So I need a reason to visit my two favourite girls?" He asks and your mom chuckles.

"He's working on a new project." Your mom tells you.

"What is it about?" You arch an eyebrow at him, knowing very well that he tended to work on films or television series that were very popular.

"It's strictly hush hush. I'm not even supposed to tell my own family about it for the company fears that word will get back to the press."

"What can you tell us about it then?" Maribel quips.

"Well, I'm working with the executive producers for a reality series that's gonna film a mini arc here in Lima." He tells you both as he perches himself on the stool next to you and Maribel hands him his cup of hot chocolate.

"Here?" You ask incredulously, because never once had you heard of a series being filmed in the quaint town of Lima, Ohio.

"Yup, we start filming in a week and that's all I can basically tell you about it." He chuckles and shoots you an apologetic look. "Heard you were looking for a job?" He quips and you feel your face fall. You know that he doesn't know the circumstances surrounding the reason why you got fired but you still can't help the embarrassment you feel. "I take it you haven't really found one yet." He says and you shake your head as you take another sip from your hot chocolate.

"I've tried getting her one at the hospital but you know people in Lima – they're closely related and rather hire their own family members." Maribel tells him.

"Oh…well…we're looking for some assistants for the actors that we're working with. Would you like to be a personal assistant to an actor or actress Santana?" He asks and your head automatically shoots up. "I can't tell you the specifics right now or who you'll be working with but if you agree, on your first day of work you'll be briefed on what the series is about and the fact that you're not allowed to give out their location and the content they film." He tells you and you seem to consider it for a moment. "I know it's not the ideal job you have in mind but you can do that while you look for another job." He suggests. "It's only for a few weeks."

"Hmm…" You bite your lower lip as you consider his proposition. It couldn't possibly be that bad could it? An assistant would be more like a slave to the actor/actress's every will but you could just quit if they were giving you a hard time…right? But you didn't want to disappoint your uncle. You hoped to God that the actor or actress didn't have bitchy tendencies; there was only so much you could take. You sigh as you give him a quick nod and a soft "I'll do it."

"Great!" He smiles at you. "I'll be coming back to Lima next week Monday and I'll come pick you up to take you to set with me." You nod.

"And I hope you've looked over the college pamphlets I gave to you." Your mom shoots you a concerned look and you roll your eyes at her.

"Yes Mami, for the millionth time, _yes_."

"So what colleges are you applying to San?" Ernesto asks as he drains his cup and takes everyone's empty cups to the sink.

"Well, I was looking at the English and Music programs in NYU, University of Rochester, Ohio State University and NYADA."

"You want to do both?" Ernesto asks and you nod at him.

"Yeah, I love the two, so why choose?"

"A double major is a lot of work Santana."

"I know I need to be focused, and I'm sure I can do it." You give a little head nod.

"Course she can." Maribel shoots you a grin and you feel your own face lifting up into a cheeky grin as Ernesto wipes his hands on a white kitchen towel and takes his seat next to you again. After a few seconds you register your uncle's gaze on you as if analysing you and you begin to fidget with the hem of your sweater as you recognize that look on his face – there was no doubt he was gonna ask you something that might make you a bit uncomfortable. He always got that intense look whenever he tried grilling you about your personal life.

"Do you have a girlfriend Santana?" He asks eventually and your eyes go wide with that admission but really, you should have anticipated a question like that. You suddenly regret drinking your hot chocolate so fast because now you have nothing to distract you from answering his question directly. "And if so, why haven't I met her yet?" He continues, eyebrow quirked, awaiting a response.

"I – I," You stutter, desperately trying to form words as your feel your face getting warm because now your mom's gaze is also fixated on your face and both of them are no doubt analysing your reaction. You swallow hard as you allow your gaze to drop to your lap.

"I think she has a secret girlfriend." Your mom shoots Ernesto a small smile and they both start chuckling at your expense. You groan as you hide your face behind your palms.

"Don't have one." You mumble as they shoot you amused smiles.

"Well you should get one. Come on, San. You're nineteen; you've got the brains and the beauty. Live a little." Ernesto quips and your mom chuckles and tells him to stop taunting you.

"She'll get a girlfriend on her own time." Your mom tells him and you're secretly grateful that she stepped in; you shoot her a thankful smile. "Although I think she's already in a _very _serious relationship with those Wonder woman and Catwoman posters in her bedroom." She tells your uncle with a very straight face and then just like that the cackles return.

"I could set you up with someone if you'd like?" Ernesto manages to quell his laughing enough to get that line out and you just stare at him.

Like literally stare.

Because no, you do _not_ want any help with finding a girlfriend.

"I can get girls on my own." You tell them confidently, even though you are anything but confident in that department as you roll your eyes at your mom's toothy grin. You had never really tried dating another girl since that incident with Rebecca in high school…

"Yes Ernesto. Santana can get girls _on her own_." Maribel smirks and you feel the urge to flee from the table or hide under a rock because you know that look your mom is sporting. "I should know, I caught her macking on her lady action figures the other day." And that statement is enough to earn another roar of laughter from your uncle.

"_Mami_, not true!" You whine, as you feel the blood rushing to your face and burning into your skin; you glare at the pair who are now literally doubled over in laughter.

You reason that you _seriously _need to start locking your bedroom door…

Your uncle Ernesto was halfway leaning off his stool laughing while your mom almost fell off hers. You groan as you remove yourself from the stool you were seated on and tell them you're going to watch TV with Felicia only to have them splutter and almost choke on their laughter once more.

* * *

"Fuck, I'm beat." Brittany moans, as she face plants on the blue and white sheets of the plush hotel bed. Quinn strolls into her room a second after with her hands on her hips and gives the tired blonde a disapproving look.

"B, you can't just leave your suitcases in the hallway!" Quinn snaps, tapping her feet impatiently against the mahogany floor as she waits for her best friend to get up.

"Ugh," She groans. "So tired Q. Please shut up. I'm jet lagged."

"Brittany, don't be ridiculous. We didn't even cross into another time zone, New York and Lima, Ohio are in the same one."

"I'm serious!" She whines as she tugs the pillow over her head.

"We barely spent two hours on the plane ride over here, you don't get jet lagged that fast. Now get your lazy ass up and start unpacking!" She hollers from the corridor.

"What the fuck is it with you and Berry and this _unpacking before we have dinner_ shit?" Brittany mumbles along with a few choice words before she gives another groan and manages to sit herself up, only to topple over onto the floor below. Quinn chuckles at her as she walks over to flustered girl and reaches out to help her up. Instead, Brittany jerks her hand down and brings Quinn down onto the floor. A second later, she darts up and out of the room before Quinn can even react or process what just happened.

"Bitch!" Quinn screams after her as she manages to get up off the floor and run after the taller blonde who was giggling, her blue eyes twinkling like a mischievous little kid.

"Just admit it, you love me Q." Brittany sends her a flirty wink and an air kiss as Quinn rushes over to tackle her to the floor. They both land in a pile of limbs on the rug in the living room and Quinn eventually manages to sit on Brittany's back with her legs folded, pinning the girl face first to the floor.

"Bet your boyfriend wouldn't mind that huh." Quinn smirks as Brittany's face flushes a bit.

"You're such a perv Q. I didn't mean it in _that_ way." Brittany chuckles as she tries to wiggle beneath her friend's grasp.

"Hey, I'm just saying. I won't blame you for wanting to get all up on this." She grins, earning an eye roll from her best friend. "Just so you know though, Artie is the type of perv who would totally approve of those sort of things." Quinn shot her a disapproving look.

Brittany swallowed thickly. She had been dating her fellow co-star, Artie Abrams for all of two weeks now and admittedly, it was fun at the start. Artie had managed to help her push the linger thoughts of the Latina with the glasses out of her mind but now that she was back in Lima even he couldn't stop her from wondering where, when and if she'd see her again.

She just wanted to fucking _apologize_ damn it! She'd have to convince Quinn to go back to that little Italian restaurant with her or she'd go by herself if she had to…

She reasoned that if she had gotten to apologize to Santana that day she wouldn't have been thinking of her so damn much all the time.

"Hey B? Are you okay?" Quinn asks when she realized that her friend had gone silent.

"Yeah." Brittany seemed to snap out of her reverie as she gave a little head nod and Quinn seemed puzzled by her reaction.

"Why are you two busy acting like five year olds? We have unpacking to do!" Rachel hollers from the door of her bedroom as she walks over to her co-stars with her arms folded, giving the duo a disapproving stare.

"I tried telling her that!" Quinn defended as she rolled her eyes and pointed at the blonde beneath her. "Brittany's too much of a trouble maker." Quinn mumbles.

"Since we took the three bedroom suite, Mercedes and Sugar are in the two bedroom suite across from ours." The short brunette pointed to the door on the right side of the living room. "And the guys are in a suite a floor above us. Now hurry up and start unpacking, we agreed to meet the cast in the hotel's restaurant to have dinner."

"We have dinner reservations?" Brittany asked as Quinn finally saw it fit to get off of her and plop down on the couch.

"Yes, dinner reservations which are for 7 pm and it's already 5:32!"

"Geez berry, don't get your gold star panties in a bunch." Brittany grumbles as she manages to turn herself over to face the girl. Seriously, Rachel would over react for everything, they had plenty time!

"H-how…you…did you go through my things?" Rachel all but whisper-shouts and Brittany just scoffs.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" She looks at Rachel incredulously and the girl seems very relieved to know that her privacy was not breached. "I saw you pack a whole lot of them in your suitcase." She smirks and Rachel throws her a scandalized look. It was only then that she really took in the brunette's appearance; her hair was sticking up in random places, her blue tank top was pushed up a little and she seemed to be tapping her feet impatiently. "And why do you look so dishevelled?" Brittany arches a curious eyebrow at Rachel whose face goes a soft shade of red as her pleading eyes land on Quinn.

Quinn's eyes go wide with that admission and she immediately shoots up from the couch and clears her throat a little before she dusts off her clothes a bit. "So…as much as I'd wanna sit here and listen to you ladies rant about gold star panties, _I_ have suitcases to unpack." She gives Brittany a pointed look and gives Rachel a subtle nod before she saunters off to her own room.

"As do I." Rachel chirps, "But I think I'll help Quinn a bit because I've already packed three quarter of my things." And then she's off down the corridor with Quinn. "You should really do the same Brittany." She calls over her shoulders before she slips into Quinn's room and closes the door behind them.

Brittany scoffs; yeah she'll _help _Quinn alright.

She grunts as she manages to pry herself off the floor and stand up. Looking around the room, her eyes land longingly on the big flat screen TV and Disney DVDS she personally requested. She was impressed that the Holly Holiday Hotel had managed to get their hands on every Disney movie ever made as there was an _entire_ cabinet littered with them but she reasoned that she should really unpack her things. She starts walking back to her room, her feet thudding softly on the mahogany floor when she hears a soft _thud_ coming from the other side of Quinn's door. She shakes it off and as she's about to enter her room she does a double take when she could have sworn that she had heard a muffled moan.

Her eyes go wide as she stood there, stock still outside of her room, listening for a few more moments but when she didn't hear anything she immediately slipped inside of her room and locked the door for good measure. She didn't know why her friends thought she was stupid and admittedly, it hurt. She was smarter than they gave her credit for and she could bust them on this trip in more ways than one.

She chuckled; they so thought that she didn't know why they were the first two to bumble into their hotel suite and pick the bedrooms that were opposite each other. Yeah, she could totally bust them, but she'd give them all the time they needed to admit to the secret that they thought they were keeping _so_ well.

* * *

Monday, the day of filming had finally approached and the cast were all milling around on set. They had been informed that morning that the filming equipment had been delayed by two days and that they'd have to start filming on Wednesday instead but the cast still decided to hang around. Mercedes and Rachel were standing on the stage belting out the lyrics to "Teach Me how to Dougie" while Brittany and Mike were busy kicking up a storm with their flawless dance moves trying to 'out dougie' each other as Quinn, Sugar, Artie and Rory watched on in amusement.

A shy brunette boy with puffy afro hair and nerdy glasses was standing off to the side-lines observing the cast with seven other assistants, a non-decaf cappuccino clutched tightly in his hands as he waited patiently for Brittany to notice him. He reasoned that the cappuccino was getting colder and she specifically demanded that hers be warm, not scalding hot, when she got it so he hesitantly took a few steps towards the stage area and called out to the blonde dancer.

Brittany's head automatically shot up and when she saw her nerdy assistant calling out to her by the stage and she groaned aloud. Since that morning, the boy had been assigned to her and he had been following her around like a lost puppy. Brittany knew that it was his job but something about him just pissed her off. She knew every time she turned around he'd take the moment to ogle her and he was really _really _walking a thin line where her unbridled anger was concerned.

She had sent him to her walk-in studio closet earlier that morning to fetch a pair of her best swade pumps and the idiot had managed to bump into another assistant who was making a coffee run and gotten coffee all over her favourite shoes! Needless to say she was fuming mad and he tried to remove the coffee stains by furiously rubbing the shoes all over his own clothes. She angrily took the ruined shoes and threw it at him, hitting him square in the head and chest before she stormed off to find Quinn.

He had also managed to lose her pet cat Ms Cuddles for a whole hour when Brittany had sent him to look after her and feed her and he had also mixed up the dyes that would be added to Brittany's clothes for a tie dye outfit the costume designer needed help with. Arite had tried calming her down but he had only made her more furious when he told her not to be so hard on poor Jacob.

Poor Jacob? Poor _Jacob_? He was ruining her first day back on set!

She told her friends she'd be back as she as she rolled her eyes before jumping off the stage and walking towards him.

"I swear Jacob, you better have my Cinnamon Dolce Latte or I swear to you, I will end you right here, right now." She growls, arms folded as she advances on the quivering boy who immediately begins to apologize and splutter out reasons to defend himself.

"Y-you didn't s-say that you wanted t-that," He mumbles as he fixes the glasses on the bridge of his nose and swallows hard. "You said that y-you wanted a non-decaf cappuccino Ms P-pierce." The boy shoots her an apologetic look before he shoves the cup of cappuccino in her hands. "I-I'm sorry Britt- I mean Ms Pierce." He gives a pathetic little bow and Brittany's anger flares with the incompetence he displayed. In one swift motion she pulls the lid off the cappuccino and dunks it all over Jacob's afro.

The place becomes silent as her fellow cast mates, the crew, wardrobe department, everyone in the building – looks on in silent astonishment.

"Now get the _fuck_ out of my sight Jacob! I never wanna see your face here again!" She hollers, throwing the empty cup to his feet as she folds her arms across her chest and saunters away from the scene of the crime, blue eyes steely, daring anyone to protest against her actions as she makes her way to her dressing room and slams the door shut.

* * *

You feel a sort of nervous excitement thrumming within your stomach when your uncle pulls into the parking lot of the huge air conditioned building of the Lima Community Centre. You lift your satchel and sling it over your shoulder as he finally pulls into a designated parking spot near to the entrance of the temporary studio. He shoots you a small smile as you both gather your belongings and exit the car.

During the car ride over, he had told you he sent your resume over to the people he worked with and they were willing to accept you for the position of one of the personal assistants. He also talked to you all about the do's and don'ts of being a personal assistant. You had asked him about the series in question once again only to be shut down as he had told you that that information would be provided after you signed a form stating that you would keep the show's filming project a secret. He told you that they did that to give the actors a bit of privacy when filming.

You wondered what show would be _that_ popular that just someone offhandedly mentioning their filming location via Twitter or Facebook would elicit a horde or paparazzi and crazed fans.

"Now, I have to go speak with Brad and the others about what we're going to do about having a two day delay," Your uncle tells you as you both enter the glass double doors of the Community centre. "So Carrey will assign you to an actor or actress okay?" He gestures to a short, blonde woman in her late twenties wearing a pink suit busy typing away at the front desk. You nod as you both walk over to her and her gaze automatically lands on your uncle.

"Ernesto!" She shoots him a shy smile as her cheeks go a shy shade of red, her sly grey eyes taking in every inch of your uncle's face. "We expected you here about an hour ago." She informs him as she ceases her typing to give him her full attention.

"Sorry about that, got a flat tire on the way to pick up Santana here." He gestured to you and it was only then that the woman seemed to notice you. She cocked an eyebrow at you as her gaze raked all over your body, taking in your thick rimmed glasses, white button down shirt with sleeves folded to the elbows, plaid sweater vest, loose black knee length skirt, black satchel and black ballerina flats. You could have sworn she gave you a disapproving look.

"Oh? And who might this be?" She shifts her gaze back to your uncle and you register a sort of edge in her voice. You scoff at the woman and roll your eyes at her obvious jealousy. She obviously had the hots for your uncle, a freaking _married_ man at that.

"Santana's my niece." You uncle quipped, totally unfazed by the relief that seemed to wash over the woman's face as she shot you a sickeningly sweet smile. You glare at her. "She's here to work as one of the personal assistants to the actors." He informs her.

"Oh?" She gives you another once over before her gaze lands back on your uncle. She leans forward a bit, exposing her bulging mounds and cleavage area even more and places one of her hand on the hand your uncle has pressed a top the reception desk. Of course your gaze ventures down there, and you can't help but scoff at her because they are obviously fake. Your uncle, however, is totally oblivious to her non-too-subtle attempts at flirting. "Well, had you come early this morning we would have had to turn her down because we already got eight personal assistants."

"Yeah?" Your uncle frowns and the woman takes that moment to begin delicately massaging her thumb over his knuckles. You see the confusion form on her face when her thumb traces over a gold wedding band and she subtly retracts her hand as if she'd been burned by it.

"Mhm, but he got fired after only two hours into the job." She tells him and you feel a sort of uneasiness settle in the pit of your stomach.

"Well that's great! Not so great for him but good for us right Santana?" He smiles at you and you muster up the courage to shoot him a weary smile as you try to stop the lump from forming in your throat.

_No need for an internal panic over someone else getting fired Santana_. You chastise yourself as you fidget with the zip on your satchel.

"Don't worry, I'll get her all signed up and brief her on everything." Ms fake boobs tells your uncle, sending him a wink and a flirty smile – apparently she decided to forego the married thing. You feel a jolt of anger rush through you when she leans over to peck him on the cheek and you uncle nods at her.

"Alright well I gotta run." Ernesto informs the two of you before he turns to you and places both of his hands on your shoulders. "Now, no panicking." He commands and you feel the pads of his thumbs softly massaging your shoulders as Blondie shoots you a glare from behind her desk. "You can do this Santana. If you're having any trouble just call me on my cell phone and I'll come help you out if I can alright?" You nod at him and he smiles at you. "Plus you can always let Carrey here help you."

Yeah, help get rid of you _that's_ what she'll do.

"I'll be fine." You try to convince both him and yourself. He gives you a firm nod before releasing your shoulders. "Oh! Aunt Katherine and mom were talking this morning about having a little Lopez get together next week. Heads up, you might want to drag one of your drinking buddies along because it'll mostly be us ladies and knowing your _wife," _You put extra emphasis on that word and you could have sworn you heard blonde bimbo growl. "She would want to drag you into our girly conversations and not even telling her you're watching the football game and keeping an eye on the twins would discourage her." You give him a pointed look, and the hearty chuckle that rumbled from his throat tells you that he's very grateful for that information. You didn't exactly plan on telling him about the impromptu get together because it's fun watching him squirm when he has to listen to your conversations about tampons, cramps and period pains and give creative inputs but you reason it's worth it to see that crestfallen look on Blondie's face.

He ruffles your hair a bit before he leaves and you glare at his retreating figure because he just fucking had to mess up your hair do! You growl as you run your fingers through your hair to get it back as even as possible when there's a soft cough from behind your back and Ms Blondie fake boobs is holding out a form for you to fill out and sign.

You take the paper from her and she goes back to typing, shooting you subtle glares every once in a while as you complete your form. When you're finished, you hand it to her and she places it in a file before telling you to follow her.

You follow her down two long corridors and she finally comes to a stop at dressing room number three.

"We're still in the process of getting things together here so no there are no posters of the cast or anything like that. We had a lot of stuff delayed besides the equipment for filming." She informs you in a professional voice. "Now, you have signed on with us and any information you gather here is to be kept to yourself understood?"

You give a subtle nod and she sighs heavily as she produces a map of the area for you and a paper saying you're assigned to the actress in dressing room number three.

"The actress will give you a bit of info on what the series is about but I think you've heard of it already. Unless you're a hermit who lives under a rock." She cocked a perfect eyebrow at you. "Word of advice, in my opinion, you should just go home." She states bluntly with her arms folded and a steely expression on her face and you stare at her, trying in vain to supress the urge to insult her with your vicious words. "The kid before you got fired for messing up this chick's _latte_ order. What makes you think you even stand a chance huh?" She chuckles dryly.

You open your mouth to retort with a witty remark but she just continues her rant. "Look, nerds like you don't last very long in this, you don't belong here." She gives you another once over and you feel your blood boil beneath your skin.

"Nerds like me huh?" You take a threatening step towards her and she just quirks an eyebrow at you, totally unfazed by the inch of height you have over her.

"Hey, I'm just saying. I know what Ms Pierce is like. And if you dress like that then I'm sure she's automatically gonna hate you." She smirks and you suddenly feel self-conscious with her grey beady eyes on you. "She fired Jacob, a nerd might I add, about ten minutes ago and she's been in her dressing room denying entrance to anyone who tries to come in."

You feel the tightening in your chest returning but you manage to quell it enough to tell her that you are a very hard worker and you'll do your best to please Ms Pierce. Yeah your mind totally hits the gutter with that and you smirk a bit to yourself before you shake it off and try to focus on what Blondie is telling you.

"You had the unfortunate luck to be assigned to this one kid. You'll be fired before the end of the day." She chuckles and you feel an odd sliver of rage wash over you.

"You're a fucking idiot if you thinking that'll happen." You growl, fists clenched at your side and Blondie just shakes her head at you before walking over to the white door and slightly pushing it ajar. You feel like you need to prove yourself to this chick and the best way to do it would be to last a day with Ms Pierce. You take a deep breath as you glare at the back of Blondie's head, you were determined to outlast whoever the hell Jacob was and make _Carrey the bitch_ eat her words.

"Ms Pierce, I have your new personal assistant here, should I send her in now?" Fake boobs calls from the little space she opened the door and from the position you are in, you only see the light yellow colouring of the internal walls and a black swivel chair.

"I want an assistant who isn't an incompetent asshole Carrey." You hear Ms Pierce's angry voice from the other side of the door and you feel your heart clench a bit as you tighten your hold on your satchel – somehow that voice seems a bit familiar to you, but you reason that you do not know any actresses personally so you shake off the feeling.

"Well I suggest that you give this one a try Ms Pierce. She says she can take you on." Carrey turns around just enough to shoot you a devious smirk and you glare at her in response.

"Yeah well we'll see about that." Ms Pierce remarks with a dry chuckle and Carrey removes herself from the doorway and gestures for you to go inside.

You shoot her another glare, not backing down from her challenge as you defiantly place your hand over the door handle. Carrey chuckles at you and tells you that she sees your hand shaking like crazy and you curse the amount of caffeine you had that morning coupled with the adrenaline pulsing though your body. She tells you that you can come find her in a few minutes after you get fired and then she's off, sauntering down the corridor in pink matching pumps looking rightly smug.

You scowl at her retreating figure before you focus your gaze back on the slightly ajared door. You reason that you're just going to go in there and be the _best_ fucking assistant to ever assist Ms Pierce and you give yourself a small head nod before you push open the door to the room.

You take in the setup of the rest of the room which contains a vanity, cluttered with make-up and hair products and utensils, two floor length mirrors on either side of the room encompassed by an elaborate Victorian-style frame and a walk-in closet containing a few articles of clothing and shoes. Your eyes then drift over to the blonde woman sitting with her back towards you with her hand resting at the side of her head as she leans on the handle of the chair. You notice how the soft lighting of the room shimmers and reflects off of her soft blonde curls as you take another timid step into the room, feeling a bit of the tension in your body draining away.

She's dressed in black skinny jeans and a white long sleeved sweater with a yellow and white beanie. She does not look all that intimidating to you but you reason that looks can be deceiving. You see her busy typing away on her iPhone and you clear your throat a little to get her attention as you take another hesitant step into the room.

"H-hello Ms Pierce, my name is Santana Lopez and I'll be your personal assist-" The rest of your words seem to die in your throat when the woman in question swivels around in the chair she's seated on and then suddenly you're staring into electric pools of blue.

"Brittany." You mumble and you feel your heart rate increase tenfold as recognition dawns on you and you retreat a few steps back, your eyes going wide as they lock with confused blues.

"Santana?" She questions, as she jumps off the chair and sets her phone down, and you try everything in your power to stop the small fluttering your stomach does when your name falls off of her lips like that. "You're my new assistant?" She asks and you feel the nervousness thrumming in your stomach as she takes another step in your direction causing you to automatically take a step back.

You muster the courage to open your mouth to reply but nothing comes out and you grip the strap of your satchel as you continue to stare into confused ocean blue eyes. You only manage to break out of the trance she put you under when you finally register the fact that you had back stepped your way out the door and slammed it shut on the surprised actress.

Without her blue orbs distracting your thoughts, you manage to register three things while you just stand there, staring blankly at the white of the door and the gold print of the number three on it.

One; Ms Pierce is in fact Brittany S. Pierce.

Two; your uncle is working with the executive producers of _Glee_.

Three; you're Brittany's personal assistant.

You groan as you cover your face with the palm of your hands because holy _fuck_! How many other Brittany's and fucking famous TV series did this fucking fucked up world have? Of all of those you just had to end up crossing paths with this blonde again! You feel a sense of anger pulse through your body and you curse the dumb luck that you have because here you are, the personal assistant of one Brittany S. Pierce, the beautiful she-devil who got you fired from BreadstiX.

* * *

**So...Santana works for Brittany now lol Can't wait to have some fun with that ;) *evil laugh* Thank you for reading the chapter! Please review, I'd like to hear what you think about it :)**

* * *

**Response to reviews:-**

**Guest - **Well that's the idea lol Ikr, don't worry, Britt and Quinn will come around.

**triniredster - **Thank you :) I hope I'll be able to keep you interested in this story. Btw, I totally freaked out when I saw we were both from Trinidad lol I've never met another trini on fanfiction before :P

**HeYa-GLeeK12 - **Definitely want to make them apologize to San at some point.

**mel-kung - **Totally :/

**NormalityStinks - **Thanks so much! Lol I guess u'll have to wait and see ;)

**Love-Brittana - **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and they definitely met again didn't they lol

**It's Brittana - **I'll try my best to hurry up with updates.

**CrazeWritter - **Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter.

**NTArrowSniper - **Thank you! And ur awesome for reviewing :P

**Brittana4everAndever - **I updated! Hope you liked it.

**fallinghardinyourgame - **I absolutely LOVED ur review xD Thank you so much! I'm glad ur enjoying the story. Nerdy Santana is so adorable, I love writing her. And don't worry, Brittany will realize that she needs to follow her heart. Brittana is endgame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Yes this is a new chapter. Ikr _finally_. I was swamped with assignments and mid term exams. I honestly don't know how all those assignments piled up on me ._.*procrastination* lol**

**Anyways! I'm admittedly nervous about submitting this chapter...**

**As always, thanks for following and favoriting my story. I hope you enjoy the chapter and drop me a review after.**

* * *

**Disclaimer from first chapter applies.**

* * *

As you muster the courage to finally stop staring at the white door and turn around on your heel, you hear it creak open from the other side and all of a sudden pale fingers are wrapping around your wrist.

"Please don't leave." You hear a soft voice say and your eyes fall shut as you try to fight the urge to turn around and give her a piece of your mind. You try removing your hand which was now burning from her grasp but she just tightens her hold even more so you turn around to fix her with a steely gaze and you see soft blues looking at you. "I'm so sorry I got you fired from that restaurant Santana." She tells you with all the sincerity she could muster and you feel confusion settle over you.

Never in a million years had you expected her to actually apologize.

In all the fantasies that you laid awake conjuring at night in which you met the blonde again, Brittany apologizing to you was the last thing you thought she'd do. You expected her to come at you with raging insults and judging glances so you were unprepared for the heavy gaze of soft ocean blue eyes.

You finally yank your arm away from her and turn on your heel once more without a word, a horde of confusing thoughts clouding your mind, but the next few words she says makes you stop.

"I know I'm a bitch all the time…and I'm sorry I was a bitch to you. I really am."

You scoff and shake your head because _no_, you aren't going to forgive her that easily, so you continue your quest to walk down the corridor by taking a few more speedy steps and then you hear her running to catch up to you and suddenly she's in front of you, hands lightly pressing against your shoulders.

"Please, don't leave." She breaths as you find yourself face to face with her once more; looking up at her sad eyes.

"You got me fired from a job I actually loved and made me the laughing stock of this fucked up town." You finally manage to find your voice to tell her, and you see her face fall with that admission. She releases a breath and you feel it fan across your cheek leaving a trail of goose bumps leading down your neck. You gulp as her hands drop from your shoulders and you feel an odd twinge of disappointment tug at your chest because her hands are no longer on your body.

You mentally face palm yourself.

You shake the confusing thoughts away, because no, you are determined not to go down that road again. Even if she's acting all nice towards you now you know it's not real; she a professional actress for _fucks_ sake. With that in mind you convince yourself that she's putting up a façade.

"I'm-"

"Sorry. Yeah I know." You roll your eyes as you fold your arms over your chest. "Sort of hard for me to believe that with how you treat everyone." You mutter as your gaze settles on the floor. "I mean what if I start this stupid job and mess up something that you tell me to do? Huh? Then what?" You see her shake her head from side to side as her teeth sinks into her lower lip. "I'd get fired like that Jacob kid did this morning." You quirk an eyebrow at her and she sighs heavily but you cut her off as she's about to reply. "I'd feel even more humiliated if you were the cause for me being fired, _twice_ in the span of a month." You push past her to try to finally leave again but then she's tugging you by the sleeve of your shirt.

"Wait." She mumbles and you spare her a fleeting side glance as your footsteps come to a halt once more. She's biting her lower lip again and looking at you all pleadingly with those down casted blues and you wonder why she had to look so _fucking_ adorable but you push the thought away because _no_, you're fucking angry with her. "I'll apologize…to your boss." She gives a little head nod and your eyes go wide with that as you fix her with a confused look.

"What?" You breathe out and you see her lips tug up into a small bashful smile.

You definitely did not expect that.

"I'll apologize." She shrugs a shoulder as she drops her hand from your sleeves – you honestly forgot that her hand was there. "And I'll ask your boss to give you your job back."

"Why?" You ask and she sighs again as she sheepishly links her hands together behind her back, toeing the floor with her foot.

"Cause I feel really bad." She mumbles, casting her eyes downwards as her lower lip juts out a bit – fucking adorable.

"Why would you do that for me?" You breathe in disbelief, staring at the girl before you as your brain tries to comprehend exactly why she'd want to do something nice for you.

"I…I want to. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

You just stand there for a while, staring at her, because here is this freaking bitchy _diva_ telling you that she'd apologize to your boss for getting you fired _and_ get your job back for you – you know things just don't work out like that so you eye her a bit skeptically.

"But, it's both you _and_ Quinn who got me fired so it's no use if you go-"

"I'll drag Quinn along with me." She tells you and you look at her incredulously because no, you cannot see Quinn agreeing to this. "She'll agree. We'll apologize to you and your former boss." She repeats as she gives you a firm nod and begins searching her pockets for her iPhone. She rushes back into her dressing room, only to come back out a few seconds later with the cell phone and scrolling down her contacts to Quinn's number.

She walks back over to you and you hear a loud dial tone before Quinn's voice fills the silence. "Britt you know the stage isn't that far from your dressing room."

"I need you to go to uh…" She trails off as she looks to you for help. You let a small smile form on your lips as you mutter the name of the restaurant to her. "I need you to go to BreadstiX with me." Brittany wastes no time in getting to the point and you listen intently to hear what Quinn says on the other line.

"Where?" Quinn asks, voice laced with confusion.

"That restaurant we visited when we first came here." Brittany informs her and you hear the surprise in her voice when she asks her next question.

"What? Why?"

"We're going to apologize to both Santana and her boss…and get her job back."

"Santana?" Quinn says your name like she testing the syllables with her tongue. "Who the hell is that?"

"Um, you know, the waitress who we got fired when we first came here." Brittany shoots you an apologetic look and you find your gaze dropping to the floor.

"Ah, you mean that dorky Latina chick with the glasses?"

"That dorky Latina chick has a _name_ Quinn." Brittany corrects her and you feel a small smile tugging at your lips again.

"I'm not doing it." Quinn's voice replies after a while and you see Brittany's face fall but the next second she's smirking all deviously.

You swallow dryly because that sexy smirk of hers she's sporting should be illegal in all fifty states.

"Are you forgetting those pictures and videos I have saved on my phone Q?" She coos sweetly into the phone.

"What pictures and videos?" Quinn is suddenly much more interested in the conversation and you see Brittany grinning from ear to ear.

"The ones of you drooling all over your favourite childhood bear Ms Teddy and snoring like a brute."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Britt…you just can't…that'll ruin me."

"All it takes is just one tweet Q."

"You wouldn't…"

"You look so adorable too."

"You're bluffing B…"

"Oh, quite the opposite actually."

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"Hey, it's your choice sweet cheeks."

"I…think I'll take my chances…" Quinn mumbles but you hear the hesitance in her voice and Brittany smiles at this.

"Thought you'd say that," She grins. "That's why I also saved those pics of your embarrassing accident with red kool aid spilling all down your white jeans. You know, the ones that look like you had a major tampon accident."

"You bitch."

"Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game."

"Fuck." She groans and Brittany gives a little fist pump. You find a smile beginning to tug at your lips but you manage to contain it to a subdued one.

"Damn, did you have angry sex with her in that restroom and this is your way of-"

"Quinn!" Brittany practically yells into the phone and you see a subtle red beginning to coat her cheeks. Your mind only seems to register the words _angry_ _sex with her in the_ _restroom_ and you feel your throat go dry as Brittany's wide blue eyes land on you. You quickly avert your gaze to the floor as you feel the nervous thrumming of your heart and the blood beneath your skin also begins burning through your cheeks. You thank God you have tanned skin so it isn't as noticeable. Quinn's airy chuckle sounds through the phone and you can't help the way your heart flutters a bit when Brittany nervously bites her lower lip, her gaze still set on you.

"I'm just kidding, you win bitch."

"You're so very understanding Q." She chuckles dryly and Quinn grumbles.

"God, I can't believe you're gonna make me apologize."

"You love me." Brittany purrs and Quinn sighs.

"Shut up."

"Meet us outside in five."

"_Us_? She's _here_?" You register the resentment in her voice and you feel a sudden clenching in your stomach.

"She's my new assistant."

"Well isn't that just _fucking_ awesome!" Quinn's snide remark makes you clench your fists and Brittany shoots you another apologetic look.

"Just get your ass over to the parking lot pronto."

You hear Quinn grumbling again before she gives a non-committed _whatever_ and ends the phone call.

* * *

You walk back into the reception area and Carrey shoots you an inquisitive look from her front desk, clearly surprised that you hadn't been fired yet as you exit the glass double doors you entered not twenty minutes ago with Brittany at your heels. You don't want to give her the satisfaction that she would get if you were to be fired so you shoot her a smug look and she glares at you in response.

You and Brittany walk into the parking lot where she eventually takes the lead and walks to the other end of the parking lot. She guides you over to a car you recognize as an Audi where you see Quinn leaning against the passenger door with her arms firmly folded across her chest.

You suddenly feel so out of place in the presence of such an expensive car and the two celebrities.

Because if you're being honest with yourself, you don't exactly measure up to their sense of style as Quinn's wearing a light blue sundress with a white sweater yet she looks like she should be modelling for Teen Vogue.

You watch as Brittany unlocks the car and Quinn jumps into the passenger's seat without sparing you a glance. Brittany then slides into the driver's seat and you're a bit hesitant as you approach the shiny new vehicle – you've never ridden in something this expensive and part of you thinks that you'll scratch it by just walking this close to it or even breathing on it.

You know you're being totally unrealistic but you can't help it when you just stand awkwardly outside the car for a few seconds as you gather your thoughts. Quinn shoots you an impatient look from the passenger seat like a vindictive pixie and you timidly open the backdoor and slip into the backseat. You look up to see Brittany looking at you with a confused expression so you just shrug non-committedly and then she's asking you for the address to BreadstiX.

You tell her and she gives the GPS the address and then you're all exiting the parking lot and on your way to BreadstiX. The community centre is roughly a fifteen minute drive from BreadstiX and the drive there is filled with nothing but silence as Quinn is quite content with listening to her iPod and glaring out the window while Brittany focuses on driving and occasionally glancing at you from her rear-view mirror.

Your eyes meet quite a few times and every time it did she would be the first to look away in favour of concentrating on the deserted roadway.

You suddenly feel like a mouse under careful observation each time her blue eyes would land on you and it's only then that you start imagining all the ways in which they could probably torture you and dispose of your body…

You shake your head to rid yourself of the oblique thoughts, reasoning that you were over analysing the situation so you take your old cell phone out of your satchel just to have something to do.

You see that you have a few messages from your friends.

You have one from Sam telling you that he hopes you have a good first day at work and one from Puck saying that they would pry all the information out of you about your new job when they came over to visit that evening. Tina texted that they all know BreadstiX's breadstick was your kryptonite and they'd only give it to you today if you cooperated.

You rolled your eyes as a small smile tugged at your lips; you actually anticipated this from them.

The latest text you had was from Lauren saying how you tell her interesting things about yourself every time she quizzes you when you're asleep.

Your face pales a bit.

Leave it to Zizzes to come up with a plan involving the least amount of work on her part.

You wondered if you should actually just tell them about your new job and ask them to keep the details among themselves. You were admittedly interested in how they would react to finding out that you got to be an assistant to an actress on their favourite show.

But not just any actress, no, the same actress who you spilled red wine on, the same one that got you fired not three weeks ago.

You reason that you wouldn't have to tell them anything much once you get back your old job so eventually, you settled for a mass text to them all saying how your lips were sealed on that subject but they'd probably see you sooner rather than later and piece everything together for themselves.

You sigh as you replace your phone in your bag and when you look up you see blue eyes immediately shift towards the roadway. You feel a slight nervousness settle in the pit of your stomach as the awkwardness of the atmosphere descends on you and you lean your head against the window where the rest of Lima passes by in a blur.

Soon enough the car was entering the BreadstiX parking lot and after Brittany parked the car you were all exiting it and entering the doors of the little Italian restaurant.

* * *

Brittany walks into the restaurant after Santana, pulling a reluctant Quinn along by her hand. Just like the last time the place was practically empty save for a few elderly individuals dining in the far off corners. Before they even take a few more steps into the place she notices the same waiters from their previous visit gawking at them from behind the counter.

The guy with the Mohawk and the blonde dude with a Justin Bieber haircut immediately scrambled from behind the counter and were in front of them in seconds.

"San! What are you doing here?" The boy with the Mohawk greets the Latina, enveloping her in a hug yet Brittany sees his eyes clearly roaming all over her and Quinn's body. He clearly looked like a womanizer and even though he was hot, she felt oddly exposed with him blatantly leering at her like that as she shoots Quinn an uncomfortable look. Quinn only rolls her eyes at their unexpected suitor.

"We didn't know you were passing by." The blonde boy interjects and then he's shyly glancing at both Brittany and Quinn. Brittany had to admit that he was cute, even Quinn gave an approving head nod, but his lips were _huge_. They were so very distracting…

"Would you ladies be dining here today?" The Mohawked one addresses Brittany and Quinn, clearly taking the time to slowly undress them with his eyes. "If so then you're in luck because the Puckerman special is-"

"They're with me." Santana states and the guys both arch an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He states in disbelief as his gaze drifts back to the two celebrities and then back to Santana. "But how-"

"Is Mr Mason in his office?" Santana cuts him off and they both seem genuinely confused as to why she'd be looking for their boss. They give her a firm nod. "Alright well we have to see him. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Uh, excuse us ladies." The blonde guy addresses Brittany and Quinn before he pulls Santana and the Mohawk dude aside. Brittany sees him gesturing to both her and Quinn with a confused look on his face. Santana sighs as her gaze shifts downwards and then the blonde guy's comfortingly placing his hands atop her shoulders causing her to look up at him. He's then hugging the Latina in a loving protective embrace which she returns wholeheartedly. His hand is firmly cupping the back of her head as he whispers something in her ear while tenderly stroking her long raven hair and her hands wound tightly around his torso.

Brittany frowns at this.

They look too much like a couple right now and she finds her stomach clenching uncomfortably at the sight.

She immediately pushes the thought away as she rolls her eyes at herself.

Why should she care if Santana has a boyfriend?

Why should she care if huge lips gets to call Santana his girlfriend?

She found her heart rate escalating a little at the term as she willed her gaze away from the pair who was now separating from their hug.

Santana then repeats that she'll fill them in later and after a few seconds of reluctance the two retreat back to the employee's lounge room not before the Mohawked boy threw a flirty wink in their direction.

Quinn grimaces while Brittany found herself unable to even give a reaction. Her gaze was with huge lips the whole time he was walking back to the counter and then disappearing behind the door of the employee's lounge. It's only when Quinn gives her a firm nudge in her side that she manages to get back to reality and then she notices that Santana was standing right in front of her.

Santana then gestures to the familiar set of stairs that lead to her former boss's office but then Quinn's tugging Brittany on the arm and giving her a stern look clearly saying she wanted to talk before they went up. Brittany sighs as she tells Santana that they need a minute before Quinn is dragging her off in the direction of the restrooms.

"Are we actually going to fucking do this?" Quinn all but yells in Brittany's ear as soon as they're alone and Brittany yanks her hand from the girl's grasp.

"Yes! You already agreed to!" She huffs as she folds her arms over her chest.

"Brittany I thought you were joking! We got her fired, big deal! What the fuck is wrong with you all of a sudden?" Quinn asks as she places her purse on the counter and digs through it to find her lip gloss.

Brittany sighs as she fixes Quinn with a stern glare and Quinn matches her with a glare of her own.

"Can't you just do this…for me?" She asks and Quinn's glare softens as her hazel eyes connect with sad blues in the mirror. She places the lip gloss down and turns to her friend, placing a comforting hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"I just don't get why you feel the need to do this." She voices her thoughts as her brows furrow and Brittany gives her a sad smile.

"I was so mean to her for no reason Quinn. I feel like crap because if our situations were reversed I wouldn't have wanted her to do the same to me." Brittany tells her and Quinn fixes her with a confused stare.

"Again, why just with her though? Why not anyone else we've treated worse than her?" Quinn sees the inner turmoil swirling in her friend's eyes and when Brittany shrugs non-committedly she arches an eyebrow at her.

"Just…do this for me alright? I just really need to apologize; I swear to God the guilt of it is eating me alive." She sighs as she tugs at her blonde bangs looking at Quinn with pleading blues.

"I guess I could drop the bitchy attitude…for now." Quinn amends with a soft smile and Brittany tackles her, wrapping her arms tightly around Quinn's neck.

"Thanks Q." She smiles and Quinn grins at her as they pull away. "I owe you one."

"Oh you owe me big time." Quinn smirks as she turns back to the mirror and runs the tip of the lip gloss brush over her lips, throwing Brittany a flirty smile. "I'll take my payment in massages thank you very much."

"Whatever _Lucy_." Brittany scoffs as Quinn grabs her purse, hooks her arm in Brittany's and playfully rolls her eyes as they exit the restroom.

* * *

"-and Quinn and I just want to apologize for the trouble we caused. Right Quinn?" Brittany gives Quinn a firm nudge at her side and the girl reluctantly rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, we're sorry." Quinn voices dryly with a bored expression, her arms folded across her chest and Brittany shoots her a subtle glare which she just shrugs off.

Mr Mason's sitting in his lavender leather chair with his hands folded as he listens to the unexpected apologies of the two celebrities. He had to admit that when he first saw Santana entering his office followed by those two he immediately started to panic. But after Santana explained their presence he had calmed down somewhat to actually listen to what they were trying to say to him.

"That being said, we are so very sorry for getting you fired Santana." Brittany continues, as she turns to the Latina on her side and gives her a sad pout.

"We won't tweet or Facebook anything bad about this place. You have our word on that." Quinn assures Mr Mason and he gives an appreciative nod at this.

"Can you possibly re-hire Santana?" Brittany asks hopefully as her gaze shifts from the smiling Latina to her boss.

"I'd love to re-hire Ms Lopez." Mr Mason gives a small smile. "But I've already filled her spot; I gave it to someone this morning. He starts working tomorrow." He informs and Santana's hopeful smile fades. "I can't dismiss him without giving him a fair start." Mr Mason sighs regrettably and Brittany frowns at this.

"I understand Mr Mason. It's okay." Santana replies with a subtle nod.

"I'm sorry Santana."

"It's okay." She reassures as he shoots her an apologetic look. "Thank you for your time Mr Mason, we'll leave now."

"Just so you know Santana, I would have re-hired you in a heartbeat had this happen sooner and your spot hadn't been taken." Mr Mason replies as they're about to walk out the door.

Santana smiles a little at this. "I know sir."

"I wish you luck with finding a new job Ms Lopez."

After they exit the room and close the door behind them Santana shoots Brittany an apologetic look.

"Guess I brought you two here for nothing." She sighs as she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry I-"

"We've been through this. We're the sorry ones." Brittany quickly interjects and Quinn grumbles out a soft _yeah_.

"Well I'm jobless again." She chuckles dryly and Brittany automatically feels bad.

"No, you're my new assistant remember?" Brittany asks as she clasps her hands together behind her back. "That is…if you still wanna be?" The blonde adds hopefully and Quinn gives herself a mental pat on the back when she musters the courage necessary to not give an epic eye roll at her friend.

Santana's gaze slowly lifts from the floor to Brittany's face and she manages a small smile at the taller blonde.

"Can I think about it for like…a day?" Santana asks and Brittany's lips tug up into a small smile of her own.

"Of course!" She quickly agrees.

"Thank you." Santana replies.

"Um, I'll wait for you in the car." Quinn softly interjects as she taps Brittany on the shoulder; Brittany gives her a distracted nod, her eyes never leaving the Latina's as Quinn slowly makes her way down the stairs of the restaurant.

"If you do return, I want us to start over." Brittany continues. "Providing that you'd want to remain as my new assistant..."

"That would be nice…providing I remain as you new assistant." Santana copies her and they both share a bashful smile.

"Oh!" Brittany exclaims suddenly. "We have the day off tomorrow as well so you can use that as your thinking day. Most of the cast would be jetting off to NY for an impromptu party at the Motta's mansion."

"Oh…okay."

"So I'll know your decision by Wednesday?" Brittany asks hopefully as she bites her lower lip. Santana nods distractedly as she clears her throat at this as manages to nod again.

For a moment they stand in the corridor outside Mr Mason's office exchanging shy glances at each other. Brittany suddenly feels a bit nervously overwhelmed by the silence and she realizes all too soon that the conversation is almost over. She feels a bit disappointed that she'd have to leave the Latina in a little while.

She mentally scolds herself for the thought as a small red hue tinges her cheeks and she awkwardly clears her throat.

"Um, I can give you a ride home if you want?" The blonde offers and Santana shakes her head at her.

"That won't be necessary." Santana tells her and Brittany's face falls a bit. "I'm going to the employee's lounge to check up on my friends." She smiles as she tucks a lock of loose raven hair behind her ear. Brittany feels her hands clench at her sides as she remembers the blonde with the huge lips being one of Santana's _friends_. "I haven't been here since…last time." Santana admits sheepishly and Brittany feels her heart clench a bit.

"I can't apologize enough for that." Brittany frowns and Santana reassures her that she's okay.

"Thanks again, for coming here with Quinn."

"No prob." Brittany smiles. "Speaking of, she's probably waiting impatiently so I'll leave before she dismantles my car." She chuckles and the Latina playfully rolls her eyes.

"Goodbye Brittany." Santana breaths as she shyly tugs on the strap of her satchel. Brittany can't help the way her heart warms a bit at this.

"Goodbye Santana." Brittany replies with a sad smile and then she's off down the corridor and disappearing down the stairs of the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! Sorry for the late update. I got sick really bad...I'm still sick but it's not as bad as last week. I really wanted to updated sooner though :( I passed all my midterms :D *nerd mode* lol and apparently I've got another midterm this week and another next week. Ugh. #SchoolRuinsMyLife**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! I felt all motivated by your kind words :) This chapter might disappoint a bit because it's sort of a filler but it is an important chapter nonetheless.**

**I feel really anxious just knowing how many of you are actually reading and I don't have a beta so I'm basically just winging this...I took some of your suggestions into consideration. You'll see as you read this chapter lol**

* * *

**Btw, Artie can walk in this story. Sorry for not pointing that out sooner.**

**I actually have no problem with Artie. I love Kevin Mchale but Artie's a little player in this story lol (remember it's AU)**

**Oh and I don't hate Vegans. Just saying lol**

* * *

**Disclaimer from first chapter applies**

* * *

It's 10:34 am and you're all sitting in the employee's lounge at BreadstiX courtesy the slow business around this time of day. Your friends had all been silent as you recounted how your uncle got you the job, the fact that you had been assigned to Brittany and what had transpired in Mr Mason's office not twenty minutes ago.

"You're telling us that your uncle got you a job as a personal assistant to an actor or actress on _Glee_?" Puck asks in disbelief. You sigh as you roll your eyes at them for the umpteenth time.

"Yup." You manage a small nod and they all just gape at you like they've been doing for the past ten minutes.

"So you're saying they're filming here? In Lima of all places?" Tina interjects and you nod once more.

"I wonder what's so interesting about Lima for them to want to film a mini arc here." Sam thinks out loud and the others nod in agreement.

"Well, they made me sign this stupid contract which technically forbids me from telling anyone about their whereabouts or the content they film so I'm pretty sure I could get jailed if they find out you idiots know."

"Our lips are sealed San." Sam replies.

"And our twitter and Facebooks won't include anything you tell us about the show no matter how much we might be dying to post something about it." Tina gives you a half smile.

"We can't Facebook or tweet about this shit? But we'll have insider information!" Puck gestures to you, giving the rest of them a dumbfounded expression and Tina slaps him upside the head. "Ouch! Fucking hell Asian, you got a mean left hook." He grumbles as he rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah we won't post anything, no worries." Lauren waves you off and you feel a bit of the uneasiness fade away.

"So you got Brittany and Quinn to come apologize." Puck continues, a skeptical eyebrow arched at you. You know he would have doubted the validity of your story had he not actually seen you walk in with Brittany and Quinn and you scowl at him a bit as you nod once more. "And after they did you still couldn't get your job back." You sigh as you realize the sharpness of his tone and you just nod dumbly again. "Yet you're considering remaining as Brittany's personal assistant?"

"Well…"

"Are you fucking crazy?!" He all but shouts and you shoot him a glare. "I know she's hot Lezpez but for God sakes keep it in your pants." You feel your fists ball up at your sides and then Sam's resting a comforting hand on your shoulder. You feel some of your anger at Puck dissipate a bit. You turn your head to look up at your best friend and you see him wearing a thoughtful expression with his eyebrows bunched together. You know that face – he's in protective big brother mood.

"I'm not like you Puck." You mumble as you snap your gaze back to him once more.

"I know you're not like me." Puck states and you feel your anger flaring as he gives you a cocky smirk. "I've never actually heard of you taking home a pretty lady since that Rebecca chick – Ouch!" Puck winces as Lauren's fist collides with his shoulder.

You feel your stomach plummet almost fifteen feet with that admission.

"The fuck? Is this 'Pick on Puck' day?" Puck moans in pain as Lauren shoots him a fiery glare and orders him to shut up. The rest of your friends flare up at him and are telling him off for being such a jerk and mentioning _her_.

You clench your fists as you will the sadness away. You thought you were over that sickening feeling you'd get in your stomach whenever you'd hear her name.

You awkwardly clear your throat as you shift uncomfortably on your seat banishing all thoughts of Rebecca from your mind.

Your friends rarely if ever bring up your depressing non-existent dating life since you got outed by her in your senior year and so they never really pressure you into dating. You know Puck doesn't mean half the things he says but his words still hurt…

"As misguided as Puck's words are, he's right San." Sam's voice breaks through your bubble of depression and you feel your gaze drop to the floor. "We just don't want you to get your hopes up. This is the _same_ Brittany Pierce who through a sissy fit even though you got the wine stain off of her _precious_ dress."

"Yeah but-" You try to argue.

"The _same_ Brittany Pierce who got you unnecessarily _fired_ from a fucking awesome ass job." Lauren interjects.

"Yeah…"

"The same Brittany Pierce we couldn't watch on Glee or mention offhandedly anymore because _you_ looked like an emotional ball of emo." Tina now joins in and you sigh as your eyes fall shut.

"The same Brittany Pierce that a sex deprived nerd buff like you is doomed to fall for in a matter of seconds." Puck interjects and you feel your heart rate escalate a bit at that but you roll your eyes nonetheless.

"Puckerman!" Lauren snaps again with a raised fist and you see Puck hold his hands out in defence.

"I don't trust Brittany after what she did, it was totally uncalled for." Sam replies firmly and you see his hazel-green eyes harden. You were fucking there; you know what happened for fucks sake!

"I know!" You yell. "Don't you think I know this?" you snap and they all throw you weary glances.

"Don't want you getting hurt." Sam mutters dejectedly and you sigh as a small smile tugs at your lips.

"I know Sammy." You lean a little into his shoulder and he raises his hand to wrap it around you. You always loved how much bigger Sam was to you. He's like a big cuddly loving brother bear.

"She hurt you San. I hate seeing you that way." He mumbles as he rests his chin a top your head and your eyes flutter shut as you lazily draw circles on his right arm.

"I know she did." You reply softly.

"And what makes you think she's changed huh? Just because she gives you a stupid apology and tries to get your job back?" His voice is now a bit insistent and you feel really silly for just expecting them to accept your decision.

They weren't there when you talked to Brittany.

Your conversation was different from when you first met …

"I don't know…she sounded…sincere." You mutter as your cheeks lightly tinge crimson.

"She's a professional _actress_." Sam stresses and you roll your eyes as you release a heavy sigh.

"She's a bitchy diva for fucks sake!" Lauren cuts in and you turn your head in time to see Tina and Puck nodding at that admission.

"She could be playing you as some ginormous prank to post on her twitter." Tina warns as she shrugs a shoulder at you. "Not the first time she's done it to an assistant."

Puck just remains silent, rubbing the side of his aching shoulder and the back of his head.

"She isn't gonna do that to me…"

"How do you know for sure?" Sam quirks an eyebrow at you and you look away.

"I…I don't."

"Her personal YouTube has a section called 'WTF?' and it's usually littered with 10 second videos of embarrassing footage of her assistants or people that piss her off." Tina informs you.

"Yeah but you never get a glimpse of their faces in the video because it's blurred to protect their real identities." Lauren shrugs.

"Promise me something." Sam asks and you give him a short nod. "Please be careful." You smile. You feel really lucky to have such a genuine best friend and group of friends who actually care about you.

"You worry too much Sammy."

"I have a right to. I love you like a little sister and I swear if she hurts you again I might have to take action this time and things will get ugly if the shield has to get involved." Sam threatens with a lopsided smile and you chuckle as you tilt your head so you're now smiling up at him.

"At ease Captain America."

"Alright but just know, I got your back."

"I know."

"You are so fucking lucky though." Puck finally speaks up and you eye him a bit wearily. Wasn't he just on your case for even thinking about going back to Glee? "You get to first-handily perv on all the scantily dressed sexy ladies." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and you feel your cheeks over heat.

You should have known that nothing but sex and food gets through his thick skull.

"Whatever Puckerman." You divert your eyes from his intense gaze and you hear the rest of your friends chuckling a bit.

"Hey, that's what I would do if I were you. It'd be like a freaking sex tornado passed though the set of Glee." He smirks.

"I always doubted your sexuality Puck." You smirk at him and his cocky grin fades a bit.

"I was talking about the Glee _ladies_." He rolls his eyes at you and you chuckle a bit.

"Can't be too sure these days." You wink and he grumbles as your friends start chuckling at his expense.

"Santana can keep it in her pants unlike you bro." You hear Sam say and the rest of your friends nod in agreement.

"I doubt you'd even mack on those ladies if you had that job cause let's face it, Lauren has this epic hold on you which technically makes you keep little Puck at bay until Zizes wants to play." You raise an eyebrow at him and you see his face go a shy shade of red as Lauren awkwardly clears her throat.

Tina and Sam's laughter fill the employee's lounge and you join them as Puck rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around Zizes's shoulder.

"Nothing wrong with being a little faithful from time to time." You hear him mutter and you smile a little as he shoots you a playful glare.

**.**

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce** BrittanySPierce

_It's Wednesday, Wed-nes-day (weird). Back on the Glee set. Feels good._

* * *

Brittany shoved her cell phone back inside her pocket as she shuffled through the doors of the Lima Community Centre. The party the cast had the previous night mainly composed of just the them and a couple of Sugar's friends so they omitted going to her mansion in favour of just hanging out at the Holly Holiday Hotel.

They had mostly danced all night long and drank moderately considering they'd all have to be at work the next day.

Brittany was in a good mood, they resumed filming today and it just so happened that today she'd know whether or not Santana decided to stay or not.

Not that she cared _that_ much or anything.

She just hoped the Latina would stay.

"Good Morning Ms Pierce." Carrey greets the blonde as she saunters past the receptionist's counter. She nods to the woman who then proceeds to follow her to her dressing room. "Uh Ms Pierce. There have been some delays in getting your wardrobe fully stocked and some last minute changes concerning your personal assistant." Carrey tells her and Brittany stops in her tracks.

"What do you mean?" She inquires and Carrey proceeds to show her a small list of the articles of clothing that have yet to make it to her wardrobe.

"Not that." Brittany sighs impatiently with a wave of her hand. "What about my assistant?"

"Your new assistant is-"

"Hold up" She held a finger in the air. "_New_ assistant? Did Santana quit?"

"Santana…"

"Lopez."

"Oh…no, we assigned her to one of the guys."

"What? Why?" Brittany felt a pang of disappointment and confusion settle over her at this.

"Well it's not in my power to decide whom the assistants are allocated to Ms Pierce." Carrey states matter of factly.

"Ugh," Brittany groans, "Whatever. Just make sure that my new assistant arrives on time." She calls as she begins walking to her dressing room once more.

Once inside, she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulls it out to see her mom's face beaming at her. She swipes her thumb over the screen before answering the phone.

"Good morning mom." Brittany smiles as she allows herself to slump onto the purple newly placed beanbag in her dressing room.

"Don't you dare _good morning_ me young lady! You have time to update your Twitter yet no time to give us a call?" Ms Pierce huffs and Brittany thoughtfully chews on her lower lip.

This is what happens when your parents follow your social networking life.

"I'm sorry-"

"This is the third day already. You should have called the moment you landed! What if something had happened to you?" Mrs Pierce continues her unnecessary worrying as her daughter rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "Quinn and Rachel who are _not_ our daughters found the time to send us a text message saying you all reached safely, if not for them your father and I would have already gotten on the first flight out of New York."

Brittany's eyes go wide at this.

"I was a bit busy." She admits sheepishly, the thought of giving her parents a call had totally slipped her mind.

"Britt we've talked about this."

"I know, I just forgot." She replied apologetically.

Ms Pierce gives a tired sigh. "How're you settling in?"

"Everything's okay mom." She chuckles.

"You behaving yourself?"

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore." Brittany grumbles.

"I know you. I'm just worried." Mrs Pierce admits.

"I can take care of myself."

"How's Ms Cuddles?"

"She's alright. Speaking of which I have to get my assistant to watch her today. I can't exactly leave her in the hotel room all day with nothing to do."

"I told you not to carry her along Britt."

"She's fine mom."

"She's a mischievous little kitty! If you had a cat that lazed around doing nothing all day then that would be ideal for you when you travel."

"Yeah well…"

"Mom can I talk to Britt?" A soft voice filters through the phone and Brittany beams at this.

"Elly!"

"Britt!" Brittany's sixteen year old sister Ellyana giggles through the phone.

"I miss you." Brittany admits.

"Aww Queen B has a heart." Ellyana smirks and Brittany mutters a soft _whatever_. "Miss you too. When you coming home?"

"I don't know, they haven't told us what we came to Lima to do as yet."

"Well that sucks. Not that I wanted first-hand information to brag about at school or anything."

"Ha, sure Elly."

"I'm offended you have so little trust in me."

"You do know that you can't just give out our location and what we film right?" Brittany asks seriously.

"Calm yo tits sissy I aint gonna rat you out."

"Ellyana Joan Pierce! Language!" Mrs Pierce chastises her younger daughter and Brittany chuckles; she could practically see her sister rolling her equally blue eyes.

"So what's up? Do you have a boyfriend?" Ellyana asks casually and Brittany's eyes go a bit wide.

"Where did that come from?"

"Dunno, just curious. We haven't had a girl talk in ages."

"True." Brittany amends.

"You're always so busy." Brittany could practically see her sister pouting. She gave a short chuckle.

"I'll try to make more time for you El."

"You better cause I'm not above blackmail."

"You can't blackmail your own sis. You love me bitch."

"Ha, I have spies in high places. Just remember that next time you go out on one of your late night binge drinking sprees."

"Elly!" Brittany practically yells and her sister chuckles.

"Relax, I'm totally sorta kidding…sorta."

"Ugh, you're a nightmare."

"And you're avoiding my question." Elly states and Brittany chews her lower lip. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"N-no."

"That doesn't sound like you're sure."

"No I don't have one." Brittany replies more firmly and her sister gives a thoughtful hum.

Even though Brittany and Artie had sort of been together for almost three weeks she was yet to tell her family…She wasn't sure where the relationship was headed and for that she wanted to keep it on the down low.

"Ms Pierce." Brittany's head snaps to the door of her dressing room where Carrey's holding it slightly ajar. "The cast is supposed to meet by the stage in five minutes. The directors are going to discuss the plan for the mini arc."

"I got to go now, give mom the phone." Brittany sighs and then there's shuffling on the other line. "Mom, how's dad?" She asks hesitantly.

The last time she spoke to her father on the phone he had made her feel so bad for choosing to do a reality show. Even though she tried to convince him it was a partially scripted reality show she had no success – the man was big on privacy.

This and her having a different boyfriend who she made out with in the early seasons of the show almost every other week had caused a rift between them. Although that had significantly toned down as of late, nothing she did would placate him.

She hadn't really spoken to him properly since their last big fight – That was almost two years ago. Since then Glee was nearing the end of its second season and was a hit amongst teens everywhere.

They were currently filming the third season of Glee and rumours were going around that this was their last.

"Well…you know he still has his reservations about you being on that show. He wants you to go to college…we both do actually." Mrs Pierce admits and Brittany gives a heavy sigh.

"I'm not academically inclined." She grumbles.

"I know sweetheart."

"I don't want to be a lawyer or a doctor or something equally boring!"

"Just think about it okay? You were fortunate to get a role on Glee with just your skill for dance and no acting experience."

"I know mom…" She sighs. "But I love the show and where I'm at right now."

"Brittany, education is-"

"God, don't give me the speech." She whines.

"Ms Pierce? The cast is assembling." Carrey calls once more.

"I'm coming! Send my assistant to fetch Miss Cuddles from Telly!" She calls to the shorter blonde. "I really got to go now Mom." She sighs as she attempts to get off the beanbag.

"We aren't finished with this conversation." her mom states matter of factly.

"I know." The blonde grumbles.

"Have a nice day Britt. Love you."

"Love you too mom, bye."

* * *

"Okay guys, so some time on set you were all talking about what it would be like to try out for an actual cheerleading squad right?" Brad announces as he walks onto set with his fellow directors Ian and Ryan and they all make their way over to the stage.

Of course Brittany remembered. It was all she talked about during their last few days of filming last season.

She chuckled to herself feeling a bit embarrassed as Quinn rolled her eyes at her.

The whole cast nods and Brad smiles at them.

"Well, this mini arc is about you guys trying out for a cheerleading squad and you'll be preparing for a performance in front of a live audience for a charity held here on New year's eve."

"That's literally three weeks away from now!" Rachel's the first to protest and Brad and Ryan give each other knowing looks.

"Exactly, and we want to make this mini arc a three parter so we're still gonna be here for about a week or two when January rolls around." Brad continues.

"So we start with the cheerleading auditions tomorrow and then you'll be taught the routine. Don't worry it's nothing too complex." Ryan reassures.

"Next we add drama into the mix." Ian claps his hands together as her smirks at the cast who eye him wearily.

"We'll be filming some scenes in between the cheerleading routine so come prepared for a full day's work." Ryan states. "Of course some scenes will have lines and others will be unscripted as per usual – this is to gauge and attain some natural dialogue as we are after all a part 'reality series/drama based show'."

"What about those of us who aren't really that athletic?" Mercedes asks.

"We need everyone to try out for the team for footage of course but at the end of the day though you and Rachel will be performing the song for the cheerleading routine so it's okay if you don't make the team." Ryan replies.

"Plus we'll need some extras to fill in." Ian states. "We will also commence filming of you guys performing a couple of songs to fit into the episodes as per usual."

"Also, at the end of the performance on New Year's Eve, the cast will be auctioned off on dates for the following day and the proceeds donated to the Lima Children's Hospital." Brad wiggles his eyebrows a little as the cast seems to consider this.

Rachel's hand shoots up and the directors eye her wearily.

"Yes Rachel?" Ryan asks.

"I do not believe in publicly prostituting myself even if it is for a good cause." Rachel states.

"It's not prostituting, it's just a date Rach." Quinn shrugs and Rachel's cheeks go a bit red at this.

"Yes, a date in which one pays for my company." Rachel debates.

"I wouldn't pay for your company." Sugar interjects with a blasé shrug and Brittany nods.

"It's for charity Rachel." Mercedes rolls her eyes. "Get over it."

"Now without further ado, let's introduce you to your cheer coach." Ian says as he walks over to the curtained off section of the stage and calls to one of the assistants.

"God I hope she's hot." Artie smirks and Brittany mentally agrees with his sentiment, scolding herself a second later for even thinking the thought. She moves out of Artie's grasp in favour of draping her hands around Quinn's neck and leaning into her. She'd be lying if she said she didn't see Rachel's expression harden murderously at this.

She smirks.

"She's a five time National Cheer coach champion from right here in Lima, Ohio and the coach of the McKinley High School Cheerios." Ryan announces.

"Plus she's agreed to give us her services." Brad cuts in.

"That I will, for a fee of course which is subjective to change at any time I see fit." A middle-aged blonde woman smirks as she marches on stage holding a megaphone to her lips and a red rectangular box beneath her arm.

"So much for hoping." Artie grumbles and Mike pats him sympathetically on the back.

"Hello mediocrely talented teens." She blares into the megaphone and a screech follows, causing everyone in the room to flinch. "My name is Sue Rodham Sylvester and this is my part time assistant Ms Dawson." She points to a younger blonde who comes out waving from behind the curtains on stage a second later. She's smirking deviously as she takes in the stares being shot her way.

She's wearing a red and black cheerleading outfit which has the word 'Cards' imprinted across the chest and a cartooned Cardinal in place of the A.

"Hello gorgeous." Artie's eyes go wide and Rory wolf whistles as the cheerleader comes to a halt at Sue's side.

She gives a little curtsey, her shoulder length blonde hair fluttering softly as she waves her black and red pompoms at the cast.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca." The cheerleader makes a show of giving them all winks and blowing air kisses at the boys who enthusiastically applaud and whistle at this. "Ms Sylvester and I will be your cheer coaches for this mini arc."

"I don't like her." Quinn admits and Brittany and Rachel immediately nod.

"What is there to like?" Brittany questions with a small shrug as she attempts to keep her eyes from following the girl's long legs all the way up her thighs.

God, she hoped she wasn't being obvious. Quinn arches an eyebrow at her and she averts her gaze.

"Could that cheer leading skirt be any shorter?" Rachel grumbles with an eye roll. "It looks slutty on her."

"I hope we aren't gonna wear _that_ uniform." Sugar interjects.

"Nothing's wrong with the uniform. It would totally look better on us but you got to admit, she is hot." Quinn shrugs like it's a non-issue, as if she's merely commenting on the weather yet Brittany tenses a bit. Rachel shoots Quinn a glare. "She seems like she has major attitude though."

"Ms Dawson here is one of my past students and she received a full cheerleading scholarship to go to the University of Louisville. She's in her second year now at college, only a sophomore and she's the captain of her team." Sue announces as she pats the girl on the shoulder.

"Impressive." Artie mumbles as he makes his way to the front of the stage so he's literally looking up at Rebecca – or more like looking up her skirt. Brittany arches an eyebrow at the brunette boy.

Her so called boyfriend was blatantly ogling another girl.

In front of her no less.

You think she'd be pissed.

She realized that she should be, but she didn't really feel angry (which is weird because she is possessive as hell). She reasoned that she should stop him; after all, that's what a jealous girlfriend would do.

The girl doesn't even have the decency to move back a bit, she actually walks forward some more and Brittany makes her way towards Artie and yanks him back in place.

"The hell woman." Artie grumbles as he rubs the spot on his side where Brittany pinched him.

"Listen up you misfits." Sue shouts through the megaphone. "Cheerleading requires quite a lot of effort and at the end of the day I am indeed a perfectionist. That means quite a few things. One, your diets will have to change if you want to keep up with me. I will make the Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse available to you all."

The cast all exchange horrified glances at this.

"Aint no way I'm giving up my tatter tots." Mercedes grumbles as she folds her hands defiantly over her chest.

"I don't want to give up eating Lucky Charms." Brittany grumbles, "It's my lucky cereal." She averts her eyes as Quinn gives her a questioning stare.

"There's no way I'm giving up Vegan Pizza." Rachel scoffs.

"Well you should. It's gross." Brittany grimaces.

"It is not." Rachel shoots Brittany an annoyed glare.

"I agree with Britt, It's totally gross. It looks like diarrhea on a crust." Sugar admits and Rachel's glare intensifies. "Not Asperger's."

"It's much healthier and nutritional compared to that grilled cheese sandwich you just have to have every morning Brittany!" Rachel whisper-shouts.

"I've tasted your vegan crap and all I can say is you clearly have no taste in food." Brittany shrugs.

"Hey! I resent that!" Rachel pouts and Quinn rubs the side of her arm affectionately.

"Two, you are to make it to cheer practise on time or face my wrath and trust me when I say you do not want to anger one Sue Sylvester." Sue continues.

Brittany rolls her eyes at the woman. She had entered for all of five minutes and was already making their lives miserable.

"Three, the hours will be long and hard but at the end of the day I will ensure that you master this cheer routine so that you don't completely disgrace my cheerleading squad or my coaching abilities with your mediocrity on national television."

"Sue's really mean." Sugar grumbles as she clings to Rory's side.

"Maybe she's pms-ing?" Brittany supplies and Quinn shoots her a disbelieving look.

"She looks menopausal; she can't be pms-ing." Quinn replies.

"Maybe she just needs to get laid." Artie interjects with a shrug.

"Doesn't seem like anythin' would help er." Rory mumbles to Sugar who nods thoughtfully.

"But maybe we could talk her into getting a vibrator or something." Sugar shrugs and the rest of the girls try to hide their snickers.

"Anything else to add Ms Dawson?" Sue turns to the cheerleader who now takes the megaphone from her hands.

"All I want to say is that we know you're all amateur cheer newbies so I'm assuming you aren't capable of a single cartwheel and as such, we'll go easy on you, for now." Rebecca gives them all a sickeningly sweet smile.

Brittany and Mike share an amused look.

Rebecca had clearly never seen them perform a number on Glee before.

"Have you ever watched our show?" Mike interrupts and the cheerleader gives him a once over, clearly sizing him up. She cocks an eyebrow at him; her eyes unabashedly roam over his fitted shirt and loose jeans as she seems to consider his question.

"Not particularly," She admits with a little shrug. "I'm always busy either with practice, school or helping out Coach Sue with her Cheerios." She walks a little closer to the edge of the stage, very conscious of where the boys' eyes are on her toned thighs. She smirks to herself. "But if anyone needs _special_ attention, I don't mind giving it to them. You're all newbies to me, dancer or not."

Brittany hears Artie give a dreamy sigh from beside her and she turns to shoot him a questioning look. He tries to cover it up with a fake cough as he averts his eyes and she glances back at the cheerleader who's now attempting to show them some form of cheerleading routine that they do on her squad.

"Cheerleading is just dancing – on a larger scale. But just because you dance doesn't mean you'd be able to make it on the squad." Rebecca tells them and they all seem to consider her 'wise words'.

"Hmm." Brittany hums and Quinn turns to see the girl giving their supposed 'cheer coaching assistant' a devious smirk of her own. Quinn looks over to Mike and they both exchange worried knowing looks.

"Brittany, I know she just challenged your dancing integrity but she seems like a total bitch. Just let it go." Mike warns but the blonde's hand is already shooting up and Sue's already arching an inquiring eyebrow at her.

"Yes, blonde who dresses like a toddler?" Sue points to Brittany. Brittany cocks her head to the side as she glances down at her blue sweater covered with tiny yellow ducks.

She rolls her eyes.

"Can I audition now?"

* * *

**Will Brittany make it on Sue's squad and put that cheerleader in her place? Where the hell is Santana during all this?**

**Stay tuned ;)**

**Thanks for reading! I'm open to suggestions and stuff you want to see happen in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! _*hides behind wall with a new chapter as peace offering*_ lol Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter! You people are my inspiration *virtual cookies to you all***

**I hope you all like this chapter. The story is now starting to develop.**

* * *

**Disclaimer from first chapter applies.**

* * *

You're breathing really heavy as you half walk half attempt to run down the long corridors leading towards the set.

Along with the new edition of various Glee 3D posters adorning the walls of the Community Centre, you found out that you would not be assigned to Brittany anymore.

The moment you walked through the double doors with your uncle, Carrey had practically pulled you aside and given you the news that you were assigned to one of the guy actors instead.

You didn't know the reason why.

Maybe Brittany had requested it?

Maybe they had heard about how she had gotten you fired?

Or maybe it was just randomly decided.

You had no way of knowing.

Either way, you were admittedly equally disappointed and relieved.

You and your friends still had your reservations about the blonde bombshell and although you reasoned that she was not playing you, you didn't really know her all that well…

Yet, you decided to give her a shot and see where that took you – you could always quit after all.

But now, you were now assigned to some Asian guy.

That had put you in a depressing little funk.

The guy's dressing room was dressing room number six which you noted, was not on the same corridor as Brittany's. He was charming, good-looking and he hadn't said a single bad word to you since he found out you'd be his assistant. He had you running little errands here and there since you came to work that morning and although they weren't difficult tasks – they were many.

Strangely enough, during this time, the blonde was nowhere to be found.

You didn't know whether to be a bit sad or thankful for that.

The latest errand you had taken up had involved going out on a cappuccino run about an hour and a half ago and you took so long you hope he doesn't throw a fit and get you fired.

You clutch the drink carefully in your hand taking care not to spill its contents as you take your phone out to check the time.

9:47am

You groan.

That line at the Lima Bean was _sooo_ fucking long and then you had to put gas in that stupid car your uncle leant you and that took up so much time. As understanding and kind hearted as he seemed, you really didn't want to tick him off.

Your breath is laboured as you quickly weave your way in and out of the people working on set and you finally manage to make your way to the room where the stage is set up. As you timidly step into the room, you see all of the cast members gathered at the front of the stage and when your eyes catch sight of a tall blonde you sort of stutter a bit in your steps as they come to a complete halt.

She's standing to the front with her arms draped around Quinn and her head leaning down on Quinn's shoulder.

Your gaze flits to the stage where a cheerleader is now addressing them alongside a middle aged looking blonde. The older blonde is wearing a red track suit and you swear to God she looks familiar, especially her short blonde hair.

Your gaze drifts back to Brittany and you feel a little smile tugging at your lips as you see her and Quinn chuckling at something the blonde in the tracksuit said.

Then all of a sudden, Brittany's turning around, golden hair fluttering as she bounces on her heels and a second later she's running up the steps to the stage towards the cheerleader. Once on stage, Brittany arches an eyebrow at whatever the girl said and a second later she's scoffing at the girl's lame attempt at intimidation. She chuckles at something the lady in the tracksuit says and then she's giving a little impromptu moonwalk across the stage as she creates a distance between her and the cheerleader – her cast mates chuckle and cheer at this.

Your lick your lips as your eyes take this time to unabashedly roam her body.

She's wearing black skinny jeans again with a blue sweater this time and a blue matching beanie.

You gulp a little when you see her run and do a few effortless cartwheels, causing her blue sweater to ride up a bit to the back exposing a sliver of creamy flesh. She ends these with a split and her arms outstretched towards the sky. She takes a moment before she lies flat on her back and places her hands on the floor next to her head and bends her legs drawing them up to her chest. She then thrusts her legs into the air, uncoiling her body in one fluid motion to push up off the floor, her back arching naturally as the sweater she's wearing rides up even more exposing her tightened abs.

You feel your mouth literally hanging open when she manages to pull herself into an upright position just as her feet touches the floor again and she begins shaking her hips from side to side. Quite a few of those sexy ass body rolls follows after this, making your face overheat – yet you're not even within talking distance from her.

She looks absolutely adorable when she gives a little twirl and bows gracefully before her small audience eliciting another round of applause from them. She then jumps off the stage, and into the arms of a dude wearing glasses and a dorky haircut and he takes this time to plant a quick kiss to her lips.

Your jaw clenches as you see that little peck and you swallow thickly, yet your eyes won't tear away from them. You're now scanning her face look for any signs that says she might be annoyed but she only gives him a playful glare and rolls her eyes a bit as she makes her way back over to Quinn's side.

God, you knew she was straight – now you find out she's straight and unavailable.

Suddenly, something bumps into you from behind effectively cutting off your inner moping and you stumble forward a bit which almost caused you to lose your grip on the cappuccino in your hands. You turn around to see Joseph Hart, another assistant on set, bending down to pick up the music sheets that got knocked out of his hands.

"Sorry Santana, I didn't see you standing in the doorway, I was hurrying to get these to Mr Brad and I ran into you by mistake."

"It was my fault anyway. It's okay Joe." You smile as you bend down to help the boy gather the sheets.

"Thanks." He shoots you a smile as he takes the sheets from your hands and then he's scampering off towards the stage where Brad, Ian and Ryan are talking to the cast.

Your gaze flits down to the drink you're still clutching in your hands and you sigh.

Right, you were on a cappuccino run.

Your eyes once again scan the group of teens until they land on him. He's standing to the back of the group with his arms folded across his chest, his gaze set on the stage like everyone else.

You gulp as you approach, feeling a sudden queasiness squeezing at your stomach.

God, why the _fuck_ did you even take this job? It's like you can't seem to do anything right since you left BreadstiX…

_Breathe Santana, breathe. _You chide yourself, as you feel your breath coming in short gasps again.

"H-here's your cappuccino." You stutter as you swallow hard, holding out the medium sized cup to the tall Asian.

His head snaps in your direction and he takes in your appearance, arching an eyebrow at you as he takes the cup from your hands.

"Thank you Santana." Mike smiles and then he's frowning a second later. Oh God, you knew it, you're going to get fired for this shit…"Did you…run all the way here with this?" He asks and you duck your head a little as you feel the blood rushing to your cheeks.

"S-sorta." You answer, hoping that he's not too mad at you for running with his drink. "You asked me for it about an hour ago a-and the line was so long a-and I had to make a stop off to fill my uncle's car with gas and-"

"Santana, chillax it's okay." Mike cuts you off and you look up to see him smiling down at you. "I'm not mad. Honestly." He grins and you feel a small smile tugging at your lips.

"R-really?" You exhale a shaky breath as you clutch tighter to the strap on your satchel. "Cause I've heard that most actors here are a bit hard to deal with." You reply sheepishly and fold your lips into your mouth a second later for even saying that out loud.

Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid!

He arches an eyebrow at you looking totally amused.

"Well I'm not like most actors." He smiles, taking a sip from his Cappuccino and you feel a bit of the uneasiness fading away. "Mm this is delicious." He hums.

Mike is surprising you in more ways than one this morning and you find yourself re-evaluating your stand on how actors treat other people.

"It's not too cold right? Did I spill any of it down the side of the cup?" You ask unsurely and he chuckles.

"You're very meticulous aren't you?" He smirks and you duck your head as a small smile appears on your lips.

"I'm just d-doing my job." Your reply sheepishly, brushing a stray bang of hair behind your ear.

"And you're awesome at it." He assures. Your eyebrows bunch together as you thoughtfully stare up at him. "I'm serious, I know I only met you this morning but everything I've given you to do has been completed to a T."

"I aim to do my best." You shrug.

"That's what I like about you." He winks, clapping you on the shoulder. You grin up at him.

"Anything else?" You ask and he shakes his head at you.

"Nothing now actually, they're just informing us about what we're going to be doing on Glee for this mini arc. You can stick around if you like."

You exhale as you give him a shy nod and then you're focusing on the stage where you now notice that the woman in the red track suit is indeed familiar.

You feel confusion settle over you as recognition suddenly dawns and you realize you're staring up at Sue Sylvester. Your gaze then flits over to the cheerleader in the red and black cheer uniform and your face pales a bit.

You gulp as you grip your satchel with even more force than necessary.

"Rebecca." You feel a sense of dread spike through your veins as the cursed name falls from your lips. You hadn't seen her since you graduated from McKinley last year.

"Yeah, she's going to help out with a routine they want us to learn on this Cherry squad thing." Mike tells you.

"You mean the Cheerios?" You ask and he nods.

"Yeah that…I think." He shrugs, "She's gonna be dropping in from time to time but Sue's gonna start us out for now. She was just here today to do introductions."

"Oh." You sigh as your gaze roams all over her slender frame taking in the way the unusual cheerleading outfit clung to her body. Except from her hair being a bit longer than the last time you saw her, she hadn't really changed. You had to admit that she still looked amazing but you push those thoughts away as you remember that you ogling her was exactly the thing that led her to out you in the first place.

"- and I get murderous when things are a colossal waste of my time." You snap your head towards Sue as you resister monotone voice on stage from where you're standing next to Mike and you follow her gaze to see her looking at the blonde who's now a few feet in front of you.

Brittany doesn't seem fazed by Sue and Rebecca at all as she just stares back up at them blankly, waiting for them to say something else. After a few loaded seconds, Sue breaks the silence.

"Blondie, you've single handily managed to take up almost two whole minutes of my life that I will never be able to get back." Sue states calmly, her gaze unwavering from the blonde as she tosses the red box she held beneath her arm towards Rebecca. You see Rebecca eyeing Sue wearily and Sue just gives a small head nod. Rebecca sighs heavily and then she's tossing the rectangular red box in Brittany's direction.

Brittany catches it with little effort.

"Auditions begin tomorrow 6am sharp!" Sue yells into her megaphone and then she and Rebecca are marching off the stage and disappearing behind the stage curtains.

It's only then that all of Brittany's cast mates surround her as she's tentatively holding onto the red box. You try to get a better glimpse but they've already formed a circle around her with you on the outskirts standing to the side.

"Open it." Quinn nudges her in the side and Brittany shoots her a weary look.

"What if there's something in here to kill me? She looked like I really pissed her off." Brittany chews on her lower lip thoughtfully and you feel a small tug at your chest when you glimpse the WMHS logo on the box – you know what's inside it, you've seen it so many times in high school.

"Ugh, do I have to do everything myself?" Quinn grumbles and then she's snatching the box out of the taller blonde's grasp and opening it a second later.

You hear a collective gasp when Quinn pulls something out of the box and everyone's gaze fall on it.

"It's a cheerleading uniform!" a bubbly brunette squeals, clapping her hands enthusiastically as she bounces up and down on the balls of her heels. "With matching pompoms!"

"You already made the team Britt." Quinn replies with a grin as she holds the outfit up to Brittany's neck.

"I prefer this compared to what that Rebecca girl was wearing. Although, the skirts are about the same length..." a shorter brunette interjects and everyone gives a nod. You can't help but think how much she resembles those hobbits from Lord of the Rings. You inwardly chuckle at the thought.

"Damn, I'm jealous." Quinn admits and Brittany playfully rolls her eyes.

"You better make the squad Q." She gives Quinn a nudge of her own and Quinn nods in agreement.

"I'd look so good in that." Quinn sighs dreamily.

"God bless the perv who invented those." You hear Brittany's mop headed boyfriend say and you feel your fists clench at your sides. "You'll look so hot in that babe." He smirks and you hear Brittany chuckle.

"I'm going to go try it on." Brittany replies bubbly before she's pushing through the crowd and heading in your direction.

You immediately scamper to the side and you're just expecting her to just pass by without a care so you're totally not expecting blue eyes to glance over in your direction and make contact with you.

But she does.

You feel your face flush with heat as you see her steps falter a bit and her sapphire eyes light up as she shoots you a small smile.

You give an awkward little wave, a small smile tugging at your lips and she full on beams, waving back enthusiastically before she starts fiddling with the red box in her hands. You see a flash of white and red as she closes the box and your heart rate doubles when you recognize the familiar letterman jacket with the _Cheerios_ logo.

The rest of the cast are chattering around you but you don't even seem to notice as your gaze follows Brittany to the other side of the room where she exits with her new Cheerios uniform.

God, you can just imagine how fucking good it'll look on her…

* * *

The second Brittany made it to her dressing room with the cheer leading outfit she laid it out on the bean bag and took a picture of it. She scrolled down to her contacts and sent it to her little sister who called two seconds later demanding to know everything.

After talking to a very enthusiastic Ellyana, Brittany decided that she would try on her newly acquired uniform.

She smirked to herself as she striped down to her undergarments and quickly pulled on the matching red spanks and the short pleated skirt which fell just a little above her knees, exposing her long legs.

She quickly threw on the WMHS tank top and the Cheerios Letterman jacket, took up the red and white pompoms and walked over towards the floor-length mirror. Her hair was falling in soft curls along her shoulders and she noted that the uniform was actually not too tight or too big. The red and white material actually curved to the form of her body and she allowed a small smirk to grace her features as she thought back to how impressed both Sue and Rebecca seemed to be.

She was actually a cheerleader back in her old high school. She was co-captain with a girl named Amanda but she had left when she got signed to start working on Glee. Although her Cheer coach had asked her to stay on for a while just so they could have compete in Nationals that year, balancing that with her first year on Glee was stressful.

Since then, she never thought she'd be able to wear a cheer leading uniform again and so, this all felt surreal to her.

She twirled around on her heel, examining the way the pleats fluttered over her thighs.

She knew Artie would love it but at the same time just something about _Artie_ loving it was putting a damper on her mood. She sighed heavily as she gave herself another once over in the mirror and walked out of her dressing room.

On her way up the corridor, she got quite a few stares from the male workers on set; one even had the nerve to give a high pitched wolf whistle.

She rolled her eyes as she continued making her way towards the stage area.

As she was about to turn the corner, she felt a soft body collide with hers sending them both straight to the floor and effectively knocking the wind out of her body.

"Ugh." She groaned, as the body was now firmly pressed up against hers. Her blue eyes slowly fluttered open taking notice of the long raven hair covering her vision. She felt her anger flare at the person, whoever it was that knocked her to the floor and she clenched her jaw in preparation for a slew of insults. "What the fu- Santana?" She asked, confusion settling over her as she saw the person retreat a bit and the familiar face hovering over her.

Santana's face was just inches from hers, her raven hair cascading to either side of Brittany's face creating a dark curtain on either side of them. Her hands were on either side of the blonde's head and her legs were on either side of her thighs, effectively straddling her midsection.

Brittany felt a warm telling blush crawling up her neck all the way over her cheeks.

"B-Brittany?" Santana stammered, her eyes going wide as the familiar voice of the blonde reached her ear. "I'm soo sorry! I…that demon cat attacked me! I swear it came out of nowhere and pounced and I just-"

"What cat?" Brittany asked quizzically as she tried insanely hard to ignore how fast her heart had begun pumping all of a sudden.

Santana blinked at her in confusion.

"The one that was following me…" She cocked her head to the side and Brittany raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well there's no demon cat following you now." Brittany gave a strained chuckle and Santana released a heavy sigh as she thoughtfully bit her lower lip. Brittany's gaze zeroed in on the action as she felt Santana's breath fan across her neck and a small shiver ran down her spine at the feathery sensation.

"Hmm, I swear it's out to get me." Santana muttered as she leaned down even more and Brittany felt her breath hitch in her throat when she saw the Latina's face coming closer to hers. Her eyes flickered down to Santana's pouty lips and she felt her eyes go wide when soft puffs of air began fanning across her thin pink lips.

No doubt her heart was rightly drumming in her chest as she had to now mentally coach herself to remember how to breathe. She felt the tell-tale signs of panic sliding up her throat as her hands fisted at her sides, her brain desperately trying to grasp what the fuck was happening to her.

Santana moved up her body a bit and the little movement caused a delicious friction over her centre that had Brittany clenching her thighs and biting her lower lip. It also didn't help that she was only wearing a small cheerleading skirt.

She licked her lips that suddenly seemed very dry.

Santana was only straddling her and her body was reacting so very foreign to the whole ordeal.

She cleared her throat a bit to clear the fog of confusing thoughts as she managed to escape her little bubble of uncertainty to notice that the girl was patting the floor at the side of her head in search of something. Her brows furrowed in confusion and when she looked to the side she saw Santana's glasses on the floor.

She stretched her hand to reach it and took in a gulp of air which caused her to freeze for a second when Santana's chest pressed lightly against hers. She mentally scolded herself for being so incapable of simple tasks all of a sudden and with a paramount supply of willpower; she managed to take the glasses off the floor.

"Here, let me." She croaked, feeling totally embarrassed for how low and husky her voice came out as she reached up and slid the glasses up the bridge of the Latina's nose.

"T-thanks." Santana stammered, blinking repeatedly as Brittany's face slowly came into focus. Brittany's gaze flickered down to Santana's throat where she saw a slight movement and she could have sworn she heard the girl gasp.

Santana just remained frozen, staring at her with those beautiful mocha eyes and Brittany felt a strange thrumming in her stomach. Santana's gaze was roaming all over her face and it was only then that Brittany realized that someone could walk up the corridor at any moment and take in their suggestive position.

"Um…Santana?" She chuckled awkwardly and it was as if Santana now seemed to register the position that they were in as a soft red hue began overtaking her face and she immediately scampered off the blonde and stood up.

"S-sorry Brittany. I mean Ms Pierce." She quickly corrected herself. Brittany gave a short chuckle as she stood up and dusted off her new uniform. Now that there was a bit of distance between them she actually felt some of the tension leaving her body.

"Hi I'm Brittany S. Pierce." She stated pointedly as she stuck her hand out towards the Latina. "Not to be confused with Britney Spears." She added playfully and Santana arched an eyebrow at her. "But you can call me Brittany."

"I already know who you are." The Latina replied as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"We're starting over remember?" Brittany shyly bit her lower lip and Santana gave a soft chuckle.

"Right…" Santana gave a timid smile as she reached out to shake Brittany's hand. "Hi, I'm Santana Lopez." She smiled and Brittany's gaze wandered down to their hands, taking in the striking contrast of the tanned skin against her own pale hand.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Lopez, are you perhaps related to Jennifer?" Brittany asked as she forced herself to let go of the Latina's hand.

"Jennifer?" Santana asked quizzically.

"Never mind," Brittany chuckled in amusement.

"Oh you mean Jennifer Lopez, the singer?" She asked incredulously and Brittany gave a small nod. "N-no I'm not…wow I didn't even realize we had the same last name."

"Really? That's weird…I'd totally rock that coincidence, I've actually met her twice." Brittany beamed.

"Cool." Santana seemed genuinely impressed and Brittany found the small smile unable to leave her lips. "Bet you're the better dancer between the both of you." Santana grinned and Brittany fought hard to fight the telling blush she knew would find its way up her neck. She gave a short chuckle as she awkwardly cleared her throat.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again." The blonde admitted sheepishly and Santana gave a small shrug.

"Well I decided to give being your assistant a shot but when I got here I was assigned to Mike."

"So I see…"

"He's really nice." Santana beamed and Brittany gave her a fleeting smile that didn't really reach her eyes.

"Yeah he is." The blonde easily agreed. Brittany couldn't deny how disappointed she was that the Latina was no longer her assistant…but at least she decided to come back which was more than Brittany could have asked for.

A few seconds later Santana's eyes went wide as her gaze fell down Brittany's body. The blonde felt oddly self-conscious all of a sudden as she began shyly toying with the pleats on her skirt.

"Whoa." Santana breathed and Brittany felt a small chill run down her back.

She immediately scolded herself for reacting that way.

Why did it feel good knowing that she had Santana's approval?

"You look way better in that. I bet those other Cheerios from McKinley don't look half as good as you." Santana commented, slapping a hand over her mouth a second later as if she were afraid Brittany wouldn't approve of her comment. Brittany gave a fleeting smile as she felt a heat wave crawling up her neck once more.

God, all of a sudden she couldn't keep her reactions in check.

"You've seen this uniform before?" Brittany asks and the Latina gave a short nod.

"Yeah and I know Sue. I went to that school."

"Oh, so you can tell me what WMHS means?"

"Mhm, it stands for William Mckinley High School."

"Oh, cool. Were you on the Cheerios?"

"Oh…n-no." The Latina stammered and Brittany smiled. "You're missing something though."

"I'm pretty sure I took everything." Brittany reassured her as she took her discarded pompoms off the floor and waved them for emphasis.

"No, I mean the Cheerios signature high pony."

"The what now?" Brittany asks and Santana's gaze fell on something behind the blonde that she quickly walked over to and brought back to where Brittany was standing. The blonde shot her a quizzical look as she climbed atop of the small stool so she was now eye level with her.

Santana was now smiling as Brittany took in their sudden height similarity. And yup, those mocha eyes were gorgeous indeed.

"Turn around." She ordered and Brittany hesitantly obeyed.

For a few lingering seconds she thought that the Latina was just standing on the stool behind her staring at her head then she felt the touch of soft timid hands dancing around her neck. She tensed for a bit at the strange sensation but then Santana's hands were gathering up her blonde hair and tugging it high, effectively tying it into a ponytail.

"I now bestow upon you, the Cheerios high pony." Santana smiled and the blonde gave a short chuckle as she fought the tingles that were still dancing around her neck. She turned around just as Santana hopped off the stool and placed it back where she found it.

"You didn't have to." Brittany tells her and Santana gave a small wave of her hand.

"I always carry an extra hair tie with me so…you can have that one." She admitted sheepishly and Brittany found herself unable to fight the smile once again tugging at her lips.

"Thank you." Brittany replied sincerely.

"Y-you're welcome." Santana stuttered as she adjusted the glasses on the bridge of her nose and Brittany couldn't help but think how adorable she looked.

"Well I have to go back to set now but I'll see you around yeah?" She quirked an eyebrow at the Latina who gave a head nod in response. "Great." Brittany smiled as they stood there for a while both staring at each other. "Well um...bye." The blonde chuckled and Santana gave a shy wave of her hand in response before Brittany continued on her way towards the set.

* * *

"Did you get what went down when Sue met the cast Ernesto?" Brad calls from the side of the stage and Ernesto gives him the thumbs up sign. "How about you Chuck, Louie, Harry?" They all nod and Brad relaxes a bit as he releases a soft sigh.

"That would have been a shame not to get on camera." Ryan chuckles and Ian nods.

"Now _that_ my friends, is an awesome start to this mini arc." Brad gives a small fist pump and the others all chime in their agreements as the cast starts trickling back into the room.

"We want the cast on the stage to discuss what you think about Sue, her assistant and cheerleading in general." Brad announces to the group and five minutes later they were all seated in a semi-circle on beanbags on the stage.

The smile on Brittany's face never left even when she made it back to set and Quinn had enquired quite a few times about her strange bubbly mood. She just gave a non-committed shrug and Quinn dropped the subject only when they were told to get into character.

"And…action!" Ryan shouts from his perch on his director's chair as he points towards the stage.

"I don't like Sue or that Rebecca chick." Quinn starts the conversation off and quite a few cast members nod in agreement.

"Yeah, she's like, really mean." Sugar adds.

"Maybe she just needs er boyfriend." Rory supplied and the cast all exchange thoughtful looks.

"I agree with the Sue part but Rebecca doesn't seem all that bad." Artie defends the girl and all their gazes drift to Brittany. Her gaze was focused offstage though because she happened to see when Santana entered the room.

The girl was busy talking to the newest executive producer, a tall Latino man who she happened to have an uncanny resemblance to. They were leaning against the wall near the doorway having a conversation of some sort and Brittany felt her lips tugging into an involuntary smile when she saw the man ruffle Santana's hair. The scowl and small pout that immediately took over the girl's face caused the blonde to release a short chuckle.

Adorable.

Quinn gave Brittany a soft nudge in her side and her gaze snapped back towards them finally making her register the lag in conversation as she realized that everyone was staring at her.

"Um…yeah." She shrugged, her face burning as she averted her gaze to her hands. She was totally oblivious to what they were just talking about.

"Anyways, Sue wants us up at _six_ in the morning guys." Mercedes carried on the conversation. "I aint down for that. Divas need their beauty rest."

"I'm excited to try out for the team." Rory chimes.

"Same here, it'll be a new experience for me, being on a cheer squad." Mike interjects.

"I'm not down for all the strenuous exercise." Sugar grumbles as she shakes her head at the thought. "I don't like sweat clinging to my body." She shudders.

"This feels like fucking boot camp." Artie complains, "But I wouldn't mind it if that cheerleader-" he cuts himself off as he glanced over to his girlfriend and saw her sporting a bored expression and a far off look.

"Rebecca's hot." Rory gave a nod and Mike agreed.

"We're hotter, right Britt?" Quinn glances to her side to see her best friend's gaze somewhere to the side of the stage again. "Brittany?"

"Cut! Brittany. Brittany!" Brad shouts as he attempts to get the blonde's attention. Her head immediately snaps up to meet the inquiring expression of the brunette director. "We need you to join the conversation."

"Oh…yeah…right." She shook her head free of her thoughts.

"Okay…and rolling!"

"Well I made the team," Brittany gives a small shrug. "It's not that hard."

"That's cause you were a cheerleader back in your old high school." Rachel objects.

"No, it's cause she's a gifted dancer." Mike grins and Brittany shoots him a small bashful smile.

"I'm not all that." She replies and the rest of her cast mates chime in their disagreements.

"I hate the uniform though." Sugar mumbles, "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything of the sort."

"This uniform isn't actually all that bad." Brittany shrugs. "It's form fitting."

"Damn right it is." Artie smirks as his gaze drifts down the length of her body. "By the way, you look smokin' hot babe." He shoots her a cocky grin, his eyes lingering a bit too long where the cheer skirt rode up a bit on her exposed thighs and Brittany mustered the courage necessary to give a faint trace of a smile.

She was accustomed to Artie telling her how good she looked but she couldn't deny how he made her a bit uncomfortable in her own skin. He was always objectifying her.

She glanced off the stage again and saw Santana slowly walking backwards, a stack of papers clutched in her hands as the small white fur ball that was Ms Cuddles advanced on her. Brittany chuckled remembering the 'demon cat' that had attacked the Latina.

"And cut! Brittany, we need you to focus."

Everyone exchanged confused looks; Brittany was never one to zone out so much while they were filming.

"Sorry! I'm okay, I'm fine." She reassured them as she folded her hands firmly over her chest, willing herself to concentrate on the scene they were filming and not the fact that Ms Cuddles had just jumped on Santana, making the girl give a terrified yelp as she fell to the floor.

"And we're rolling!"

Through different takes they were filming whenever Santana entered the room Brittany would be really conscious of her presence – yet the girl never once looked directly at her. She saw Santana enter the room a handful of times, the Latina was always busy doing something or the other and Brittany just had this urge to just go up to her and engage her in conversation.

She wasn't even sure what she wanted to say to the girl.

Eventually after three rigorous hours of filming the cast was allowed to leave for a lunch break.

"Call Charlie and Buzz to remove the beanbags from the stage." Ian tells one of the assistants.

"We resume filming in an hour." Brad calls all round and Brittany immediately jumps off the stage, her eyes catching a glimpse of raven hair exiting the room and she can't help it when her legs begin to follow.

"Babe!" Artie calls, effectively stopping Brittany in her tracks. She gives a short sigh as she loses sight of the long raven hair and turns around in time to see her boyfriend walking up to meet her with that trademark smirk of his. His eyes weren't even on her face.

Yes, he was checking her out.

"Let's go out for lunch." He tells her as he wraps his arms around her waist and Brittany tenses a bit before she gives in and places her hands lightly on his shoulders.

"I uh, have something to do right now but how about we meet up to have dinner?"

"Oh…um, yeah sure." He replies, totally not expecting her to object to a little alone time. "I'll make dinner reservations for us tonight at the BreadstiX restaurant here, apparently it's really good." He tells her and Brittany can't help it when her eyes go a bit wide at the mention of the restaurant.

"Uh how about another restaurant?"

"Why?" He asked quizzically. "BreadstiX is supposedly the best in Lima."

"On second thought, I really don't feel like going out tonight Artie, I have a slight headache," She replies, as she trails her fingers across his shirt collar and down the slight bulge of his biceps, casting her gaze down his chest. Three weeks of being with the brunette boy had thought her that he'd agree to anything if he saw her blatantly checking him out. He tightens his hold on her waist, firmly dragging his hands a bit lower. Brittany fought the urge to pull away from his embrace altogether. "Can we just stay in and order take-out?"

"Of course babe." He smiles.

Cue the victory dance.

"Great, we'll meet up tonight then around seven?" She asks, gazing intently at his equally blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay well I really have to go now."

"But everyone's headed to the game room, where could you possibly be going right now?" He asks and she sighs heavily.

"I uh…have to check on Ms Cuddles, I think she was attacking people again." She replies without missing a beat and she sees the surprised look on his face.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So we'll meet up later." She reassures him.

"Okay." He nods and Brittany sees his gaze drop to her lips and she can't help it when her body tenses again.

PDA in public was actually a bit nerve wracking for her and he was already pushing her limit with having his arms firmly around her waist. They weren't exactly surrounded by people but there was a good bit of the assistants and camera crew still lingering in the room.

Even though she had to make out with people for the show, she still had to force herself through it every single time. PDA to her just wasn't that simple without a little alcohol running through her system.

He closes his eyes and leans forward, brushing his lips with hers and she forces her eyes shut.

She returns the kiss and mutters a soft _'I'll come to the game room in a while'_ before she quickly detangles herself from his arms and bolts out of the room in search of the Latina.

She didn't have to venture too far because Santana was actually still in the vicinity talking on her cell phone she had clutched to her ear. Santana began to weave her way through the people in the corridors and started making her way up the corridor that lead towards the receptionist's desk and Brittany felt like such a stalker following the girl like this.

The Latina pushed open the glass double doors that lead outside with Brittany following at a safe distance behind. Brittany watched as a black car pulled into the parking lot and Santana stuffed her phone back into her satchel. She quickly hid behind a big moving truck that was parked as she saw Santana make her way towards the car only to jump into the passenger seat.

Stealing herself for a quick glance, she took a tentative step forward and peered out from behind the truck. She saw Santana full on beaming at something in a paper bag and when she looked at her companion she saw huge lips.

Brittany swallowed thickly as she saw the girl talking animatedly to the boy who draped his hand around her shoulder and pulled her in for a sideways hug.

A scowl plastered onto her features when she saw Santana lean over the console of the car and peck guppy lips on the cheek.

Ugh, as if Brittany needed any more reassuring that he was her boyfriend.

Brittany was suddenly very aware how stalker-like her behavior was.

Unable and unwilling to process the strange feelings running through her, Brittany turned on her heel and rushed back into the building a sad pout plastered onto her face as she managed to bowl straight into another assistant. A slew of insults flew past her lips as she blazed through the set of Glee making a fiery path towards her dressing room and effectively slamming the door shut.

.

* * *

**Ah! Jealous Britt? Say what? O.o lol Thanks for reading! If anyone finds the story dragging a bit I'm still actually putting things in motion (progressing a bit slow). I don't wanna rush things too much lol**

**That being said, the next chapter will skip ahead a few days and stuff.**

**I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter.**


End file.
